


Steven Pink Universe Diamond ON HOLD

by Kiana_Mystic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 33,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15456630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiana_Mystic/pseuds/Kiana_Mystic
Summary: Pink was captured by the diamonds and had to shapeshift to save herself and steven. Pink helps the other diamonds in preparing for the new arrival the other diamonds go along with it cause they know how badly Pink wants Steven to be born. This is a story on how the Diamonds raise Steven. AN: THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HOLD AS I AM WORKING ON A COLLAB STORY





	1. Getting Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> So back at it I know I told you this story is complete and it kinda is it has an ending but I wanted to be able to read more chapters so I'm going to continue :P  
> Woo re-edited every chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diamonds are getting ready for the new arrival

Pink Diamond: Alright so remember if you want Steven to love you, you have to bond with Steven like hugging him, kissing him, tucking him in, saying I love you that sorta stuff

Yellow Diamond: Why would all that be necessary

Pink Diamond: Well if you don't Steven will grow up to think he is not loved and that can cause a lot of issues later on also if you want to have the strongest bond with him you have to put in the effort. Remember he is not me he is something different sure he has some parts of me but he has a different mind or way of thinking

Yellow Diamond: Yes we got that part already

Blue Diamond: Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?

Pink Diamond: Yes but don't forget I'm him I'm going to turn into him

White Diamond: So we connect with the Greg to get all the necessities and help

Pink Diamond: Yeah you know the phone that the peridots are making it should have Greg's number already in it call him if you need anything

Blue Pearl: My Diamonds

Blue Diamond: Yes?

Blue Pearl: The peridots got the thing known as wifi and the electric signals to make phones work up and running

Pink Diamond: Good then Steven can call his dad if he needs anything. Did they make the devices?

Blue Pearl: Yes they have made what is known as a tablet, a laptop, phone, and video game system they have also made the giant tablet and phone for blue and yellow to use

Pink Diamond: It has the parenting books downloaded right

Blue Pearl: Yes my Diamond

Pink Diamond: Please take time to read the books on the tablets it gives you everything you need to know about humans and babies

Yellow Diamond: Fine...

Blue Diamond: Alright PInk

A week later in Pink's room on homeworld

Blue Diamond: Alright so this is where Steven will stay it has a nice big bed with railings on it for now and all the other baby things

Pink Diamond: Good good

Blue Diamond: Yellow, White and I have read the books you wanted us to read so we have a better understanding of humans we will keep steven close with us so he doesn't get hurt

Months Later

Pink Diamond: It's Time!

White, Yellow and Blue gather around Pink to say goodbye and welcome the new Diamond

Blue Diamond: We'll miss you Pink

White Diamond: Goodbye my Starlight

Yellow Diamond: Bye Pink maybe we'll see you again

Pink glows and when the light dims all there is left is a crying baby with black hair, diamond eyes and a diamond gem on his Navel. Blue Diamond shrinks to what Pink's size was and picks up steven wrapping him in a blanket and cradling now

Blue Diamond: Hush little Diamond we're here we'll love you and we'll make sure you're happy and protected you have nothing to worry about

Yellow smiles and joins Blue

Yellow: Even if you are a brat like pink was, which you'll probably be we will still love you

White smiles down at them

Today marks the day of a new adventure for the great diamond authority 

/AN this is my first SU fanfic by the way my grammar will be terrible just letting you know and punctuation will be horrible but at least the spelling won't be that bad... hopefully :)


	2. What do we do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three diamonds and a baby

Blue is carrying baby Steven while White and Yellow follow

Blue: This is your room Steven we've got everything you need a changing table, bed with railing, toys, baby monitor, kitchen, gates and a bathroom

Steven makes happy baby sounds

Yellow: It's night time so it's time for you to fall asleep

Blue tucks steven in and they all kiss Steven goodnight

A few hours later the Diamonds hear Steven cry through the baby monitor they rush into Steven's room

Blue: What's wrong Steven

She lifts him up and cradles him

Yellow: Maybe he needs to eat

White: Or have his Diaper changed

Blue undresses Steven and checks his diaper then puts his pj's back on

Blue: Steven's Diaper looks dry

Blue gets a baby bottle ready and tries to feed Steven but he refuses to drink the milk

Yellow: If he doesn't need his diaper changed or needs to eat then what does he want? Is there something wrong with him?

Blue: Yellow get the tablet and search up why do babies cry to see if there are any more reasons to why Steven is crying

Yellow quickly comes back with the tablet and looks at a baby book she scans it quickly

Yellow: It could be because he's sick, cold, hot, wants to be held, teething, tired or has colic

Blue: Whats colic? 

Yellow: When a baby's tummy hurts the baby usually arches their back or clenches their fist

Yellow looks at Steven

Yellow: Steven's fist doesn't seem clenched

Blue: How do you tell if the baby is unwell

Yellow: It cries differently or the cry has a different pitch it sounds more urgent or weaker

White: We don't know what his normal crying is! We early had him for a few hours!

Blue: He doesn't feel too hot or too cold

Yellow: Check the neck

Blue: Perfectly normal temperature

White: he was just born today I don't think he would already be teething

Yellow: Babies start teething around four to six months. Did you burp him after you fed him Blue?

Blue: Yes of course I did

Yellow: Look at him closely it could be something very hard to notice like a hair wrapped around a finger or a toe cutting off circulation

Blue: I don't see any hairs on him

Yellow: Maybe too much stimulation?

Blue: He was asleep when he started crying

Yellow: Maybe wants more?

Yellow dangles a pair of toy keys over Stevens' head, it doesn't seem to work. After a few minutes of being rocked Steven stops crying

White: I guess all he needed was to be held

Blue puts him back on his bed and Steven falls asleep. The Diamonds get back to work and a few hours pass until they hear Steven Cry again. Yellow groans

Yellow: What does he want now

Yellow and Blue go to Steven's room

Yellow: Why can't we get our pearls to do this

Blue: It's so we bond with Steven, you want to be close with him right?

Yellow: Well Yeah 

Blue: So it takes effort

Yellow Picks Steven up and checks his Diaper while Blue gets the milk ready

Yellow: he's clean

Blue tries to feed Steven, Steven happily drinks it

Blue: Looks like he is hungry this time

A week later

Jasper: Um My Diamonds you look what humans call exhausted...

Yellow: Who knew babies were so much work I thought they were just simple, water them, feed them, have them sleep and they won't cry oh how wrong I was

Jasper: Maybe you should get some sleep... My Diamonds

Yellow: Yes sleep sounds good, tell White to take over our work for a few hours

Jasper: Yes my Diamond

Blue: Parents tend to sleep with a newborn baby for the first few months at least and if we are sleeping with him we should be able to attend to his needs if he wakes up

Yellow: Good Plan...Good Plan

The Diamonds collapse on Stevens Bed and start Sleeping right away. Steven wakes up and looks around and starts to Cry

Yellow: Aughh so much for Sleep

The Diamonds attend to Steven until it's time for him to go to bed again. Then they try to sleep only to be woken up every few hours.

Six months later

White is frantically doing the work of three Diamonds. Yellow and Blue are very drained from taking care of Steven and his teething stage has also begun so he has been crying a lot more.  
The Diamonds wake up one morning to see Steven crawling outside of the bed

Blue: how did he get out there

Yellow: Maybe he climbed on us to get over the rail

Blue check Steven for any marks

Blue: How does he not have any marks

Yellow: Maybe he has Pinks power of controlling the speed of his decent.

Blue then comes into realization

Blue: Oh my gosh Yellow, Steven is crawling how exciting!

Yellow: time to get the pearls to put up the baby gates

It's Stevens first birthday and he is going to meet Greg for the first time

Steven looked at Greg and starts crying

Blue: Steven there's no reason to fear this human he's your father he won't hurt you

Greg: That's right I won't hurt you

Steven and Greg start to bond and Greg dresses steven up in a king's costume

Yellow: What is that stuff

Greg: oh it's just a costume I bought for Steven

White: Did you bring the cake?

Greg: Yeah let me go get it

Greg quickly gets the cake and lights the candle he then shows it to Steven. Steven makes happy noises and Greg helps Steven blow the candle out

White Diamond: happy birthday Starlight

Greg: So how was taking care of Steven for his first Year?

Blue: Very draining White had to run homeworld all by herself while we took care of Steven

Greg: Well you said you wanted to raise Steven on homeworld so you can protect him and you also said that my van wasn't a suitable home for him

Blue: Oh we don't regret having him here it was just very tiring and don't forget you also said that he might be better off living with us

They all had a piece of cake, The Diamonds and Greg eating it with a fork and knife while Steven just eats the cake with his hands.

Blue: Well you sure enjoyed that Steven

Blue washes Steven up

Greg: I'll try to visit more often

Blue: That would be appreciated maybe stay for a while and look after him sometimes so we can sleep, re-cooperate and help White

Greg: Noted it's just been a bit hard with the whole car wash thing need to make enough money to pay the bills and survive

Blue: Well you can watch over him starting now Yellow and I are going to have a good few hours nap 

With that, they leave the room and poof themselves to gain more energy quicker than just sleeping


	3. Steven needs Blue or Yellow... Yellows good too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven needs to be tucked in by specific gems to be able to sleep

Jasper: Come on Steven time to go to bed

Jasper picks up a two-year-old steven and puts him on his bed

Steven: Where Blue or Yellow

Jasper: They are very busy at the moment

Steven: I want them

Jasper: I'm sorry but they can't be bothered at this moment

Steven: But they tuck in

Jasper: I could tuck you in

Steven: No! you not same I want them

Jasper: C'mon they can tuck you in tomorrow can't they, it's just one night

Steven: I won't go to sweep

Jasper: well sometimes you little things like to be sung too so

Jasper: Hush little Stevy

Steven: My name not Stevy

Steven starts crying

Steven: WAHHHHH!!!! WAHHHHH!!! me want Blue me want Blue!

Yellow comes into the room

Yellow: I'll take it from here Jasper you may leave

Jasper: yes my diamond!

Jasper leaves the room while yellow picks Steven up and starts rocking it

Yellow: What was all the temper tantrum about?

Steven: Yellow you here to tuck me in YAY I pefer Blue But you ok too

Yellow: I'm glad I suffice was all the crying really about just wanting to be tucked in?

Steven: Maybe

Yellow: You're just like pink arent you always wanting attention

Steven starts Giggling

Steven: Read me bedtime story!

Yellow: If it makes you go to sleep faster then sure I have time to spare at the moment

Steven: Ya

Yellow puts steven down and picks up her tablet so she doesn't have to shrink down and picks a story and starts reading to Steven until Steven is fast asleep she gently tucks him in and kisses him on the forehead trying to not suffocate him while doing it

Blue Diamond Comes in the Room

Blue: aww look isn't he so cute when he sleeps

Yellow: Yes but he's a pain when he's awake he was crying cause he couldn't get a tuck in from you or me

Blue: Aww poor thing don't forget he's just a toddler, toddlers are like this I would have come sooner but I was very busy

Blue shrinks down and kisses steven on the forehead while Yellow just rolls her eyes

Yellow: Is shrinking down necessary?

Blue: while it is very helpful because Steven is so tiny... You were gentle with him, right?

Yellow: Don't worry I was

Blue returns to her original size and lightly kisses Yellow on the cheek

Yellow:...

Blue: C'mon kissing and hugging is how we show affection to steven why can't we show affection with each other as well

Yellow Blushes slightly

Yellow: I...I guess we can

Yellow straightens up

Yellow: C'mon Blue we should get some work done before steven wakes up and wants us

Blue: Ok

Blue turns her head to look at steven

Blue: Good night steven

Blue and Yellow leaves the room

a few hours later

Yellow facepalms herself as she hears steven cry on the baby monitor

Yellow: What now? ehh i'll let Blue get it.


	4. To Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wants to go to Earth

a 3-year-old Steven is watching Yellow work while she is on her moonbase

Steven: When do I get to see earth Yellow?

Yellow: When Blue and I can come with you

Steven: Why can't you come with me now?

Yellow: Because we have to make sure our colonies run smoothly at this moment

Steven: Can't you take a little break?

Yellow: Right now is not a good time steven

Steven: Why can't just one of you take me then?

Yellow: Because we want to be there when you see Earth for the first time

2 months later

Steven is on Blue's ship with her as she is looking for new planets to colonize

Steven: Hey Blue why don't we do a quick visit to earth while we are in your ship

Blue: I am very busy steven

Steven: It'll be quick

Blue: Yellow isn't here

Steven: I know I just really want to see Earth

Blue: I know you do but you just have to wait for now, we'll try to find a time to visit soon ok Steven?

Steven: Ok...

1 month Later

Steven is with Blue Diamond in her Moon Base

Steven: So about Earth you said we could visit soon a month ago

Blue sighs

Blue: I said I'll see Steven the timing just hasn't been right yet, ok steven?

Steven: I'm never going to see earth

Blue: Yes you will, please just be patient

2 months later

Blue and Yellow both come into stevens room

Steven: Whats up guys?

Blue: We will be going to earth in four months. We are finishing colonization on some planets so we should be able to take a day off

Steven: Really!? Oh my gosh, I'll get to see Earth! I'm so excited!

Blue smiles while Yellow shakes her head at Steven's antics

4 months later

Blue Diamond is trying to wake up a 4-year-old Steven

Blue: Steven? Wake up Steven

Steven slowly opens his eyes

Steven: Oh hey Blue

Steven Yawns

Blue: Guess what steven

Steven: What?

Blue: We're going to earth today

Steven: Really that's awesome I can't wait! It was Mom's planet right?

Blue: Yes she was in charge of colonizing it and fell in love with it

Steven: What is colonizing you never told me?

Blue: She was in charge of making new gems on the planet but she fell in love with it she wanted to stop because it was damaging the planet and destroying life.

Steven: Why do you guys colonize then

Blue: Because that's how we get out soldiers and builders, all the gems around you were made like this. 

Steven thinks about colonization for a second, then switches his mind to what earth is like

Steven: When do we go?

Blue: Soon, Yellow and I are getting prepared. My pearl has made you a breakfast so come to the table and eat then get dressed

Steven: Ok Blue

Steven sits down at the table while Blue pearl hands him breakfast

Steven: Thanks Blue pearl!

Blue Pearl: You are welcome Pink Diamond

Blue diamond and her pearl leave after Steven is finished and Pearl has washed his plate. Steven gets dressed in a pink shirt with a diamond cut out, a jacket and jeans he picks up his backpack and goes to find Yellow.

Steven: Yellow! Hey Yellow! Aren't you excited?

Yellow is sitting on her throne looking at files

Yellow: Excited to go to that miserable rock called earth... sure...

Steven: you don't seem excited

Yellow: Well I don't really like earth but I'm happy for you

Steven: Why don't you like earth?

Yellow: Um... I just think other planets are inferior

Steven: Oh ok... So when do we go

Yellow: Soon, we are going to go to Earth in Blue's ship

Jasper comes in

Steven: Jasper guess what!

Jasper: Hello my Diamond what are you so excited about?

Steven: I'm finally going be able to see Earth!

Jasper: That's great I'm happy for you, you know my Diamond I was made on earth

Steven: Really!?

Blue pearl enters the room

Blue Pearl: My diamond says it's time to go

Yellow: Ok! Come on Steven, Jasper come along as well

Jasper salutes

Jasper: Yes Yellow Diamond

Yellow let's steven go on her hand and they follow Blue pearl to Blue's ship

Blue: Isn't this exciting Steven finally gets to see Earth

They get on and Blue drives the ship towards earth, they land in Beach city somewhere hidden and get off

Steven with stars in his eyes

Steven: Wow this is earth I can see why my mother loved it so much

Greg: Hey Steven

Steven: Hi dad

Steven runs up and hugs his dad

Steven: So Blue how long are we staying?

Blue: Well be heading back at night time

Greg: So we've got some time to check things out


	5. Welcome to earth

Greg: Before we leave maybe you two should shrink down to human size...

Yellow: Why?

Greg: Well you won't be able to fit into most buildings and people will think of you as strange. 

Yellow: Very Well.

Blue and Yellow shrink Down  
Blue: While we are here we miles well get more food for steven we are running low

Greg: Ok get in my van guys

Yellow turns to Jasper and the Pearls

Yellow: Pearls Jasper you stay here and watch the ship

Blue Pearl and Jasper: As you wish Yellow diamond.

Yellow Pearl: Yes my Diamond!

Yellow goes in the front with Greg and Blue sits in the back with Steven

Blue: You have the thing known as a booster seat

Greg: Yeah just got it when I heard from you that you guys were coming to earth

Blue Buckles Steven

Greg puts on some music

Greg: How's this music? Pink really enjoyed it.

Yellow electrocutes the radio so it stops playing

Blue: YELLOW!

Yellow: What it was awful

Greg: uhh you know you could have asked me to turn it off before destroying the radio

Yellow: Let's just go.

Greg drives to the store and they head in

Blue: Where did Steven and Yellow go?

Blue spots Yellow races down the isles with steven in a cart

Steven: WHEEEE!! Faster! Faster!

Blue Facepalms

Blue: Yellow! Stop! you're going to get us kicked out

Yellow notices blue and heads towards her at a much slower speed

Steven: Awww...

Yellow: Sorry Steven looks like Blue doesn't want us to have fun here

Steven: Why would Blue not want us to have fun?

Blue flicks Yellow and takes over the cart

Yellow: Hey!

Blue: Of course I want you to have fun Steven but if we cause too much craziness here we'll get kicked out

Yellow: Kicked out? We're Diamonds we don't listen to what insignificant organic life has to say.

Blue: C'mon lets just get to shopping, so what do you like Steven?

Blue pushes the cart down the isles as steven points out all the things he likes while Greg and Yellow follow behind them

After Shopping Greg takes them on a tour of Beach city, everyone whispers about them when they are walking by, the Diamonds chose to ignore it. They went to a fair and went on some rides that Blue deemed safe for steven to go on

Steven: Woah what is that?

Greg: Its called cotton candy, want to try some?

Steven: Yes please!

Greg buys a bag and hands it over to Steven.

Greg: Here you go bud.

Blue takes the bag before steven can try it

Steven: Awww I wanted to try it...

Blue: You can after you have a nutritious lunch this stuff will spoil your appetite

Steven: Ok...

They head to a restaurant and Blue orders some food for Steven. After Steven eats Blue gives him back the cotton candy. While Steven eats the cotton candy they head back to the ship

Greg: Leaving already? I thought you said you weren't planning to leave until tonight

Blue and Yellow return to their normal sizes

Blue: I want to show Steven something special that belonged to his mother

Greg: Oh ok see you Steven

Steven: Bye dad!

The pearls and Jasper get the groceries from Gregs van and loads it on the ship, the Diamonds board the ship and Blue takes them to Korea they land and all get out. Steven looks around and spots something

Steven: Woah what is that

Blue: It was your mother's palanquin

Steven: Palanquin?

Blue: Yes you've been in mine a few times remember

Steven: Is it that one with the legs

Blue: Yes, each Diamond has there own palanquin, court, and Ship since your mom is gone her ship, palanquin and court is now yours

Steven: Where is mom's Ship

Blue: I have no idea your mother's ship was a pair of pink legs she must have left it somewhere

Steven: So the thing is covered in vines

Blue: Maybe when you're older we will come back here and have some gems clean it up for you then you can try driving it

Steven: Really!? Was mom a good driver? Was she graceful?

Yellow snorts and makes a face as if she's reliving a terrible nightmare

Yellow: Your mother was a terrible driver I can't even count how many times shes crashed or almost crashed

Steven: Oh... Well maybe I'll be a better driver.

Yellow: Hopefully!

Jasper: Of course you will my Diamond! If you try you can do anything!

They go back on the ship and land near Pink's moon base. Blue gives Steven a tour and shows him the observation orb, Steven plays around with it and sees what it's like all over the world. Yellow then shows Steven the murals

Steven: Why does mom look so different in her mural?

Yellow: Well its suppose to show how grand we are so the murals have us look perfect.

Steven: Are the circles around it planets you colonized and their moons?

Blue: Yes steven they are our planets and their moons very good assumption.

They go up to the control panel room and Blue shows Steven what was suppose to be done to earth

Steven: The Cluster is gone right?

Blue: It will be very soon

Steven: That's good I don't want the earth to blow up its nice here.

Steven stomach growls

Blue: Looks like its time for dinner

Blue pearl cooks dinner for steven, Blue tells Steven nice stories about his mother while he eats and Yellow tells steven how much of a pain his mother was sometimes. After dinner, they head back to homeworld.

Blue: It been a long day, time to get ready for bed steven

Steven: Ok

Blue Diamond runs steven a bath, she washes him up and washes his hair. Blue then leaves so he can have some privacy while he goes to the bathroom and gets dressed. He brushes his teeth and Blue makes sure they are clean then she picks him up and reads him a story until he falls asleep. Blue tucks steven in, kisses him on the forehead then leaves the room.


	6. Green Vs White PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Blue and Yellow do not trust White with Steven

A three-year-old Steven walks up to white

Steven: Why is your pearl cracked and missing an eye?

White: Oh I broke it down mentally so it obeyed me now it does whatever I say! It's now a shadow of its former self and I plucked its eye out to teach her a lesson.

Steven runs away from White as fast as his little legs can go.

Blue: Hello Steven.

Steven: Save me from the monster!

Blue: Monster?

Steven: I asked why her pearl has a crack and why it was missing an eye and she said that she broke it mentally and plucked it's eye out!

Blue: WHITE!

White: What he asked so I told him

Blue lifts Steven up

Blue: C'mon steven let's get you some hot chocolate and White you better not scar him again!

Steven: Is it true?

Blue: ....No... White is messing with you

Steven: Oh...ok

Blue glares at White

White: What?

a few months later  
Steven is running to where Yellow is

Steven: Yellow! I have a question!

Yellow: Yes?

Steven: Where do babies come from like human babies.

Yellow: Uh... They just fall from the sky

Steven: Really?

Yellow says quickly and nervously

Yellow: Yup don't question it, ok well I need to back to work why don't you hang out with Blue?

Steven: Ok!

Steven walks to where Blue is

Steven: Where do babies come from Yellow said they fall from the Sky.

Blue's eyes widen and she says nervously with a laugh

Blue: Yup they come from the Sky after the parents wish for a baby

Steven: Oh ok.

Blue sighs in relief

An Eight-year-old Steven is being held by Jasper he looks like he has been scarred for life meanwhile a green fusion is chasing White Diamond

Green Diamond: I SWEAR WHITE WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU WE WILL SHATTER YOU INTO PIECES!

White: C'mon guys, was what I told and showed Steven that bad?

Earlier that Day  
Steven walks up to Yellow

Steven: I want to know how babies are made and I know they do not just fall from the sky White told me

Yellow mutters to herself: Damn it White

Steven: So how are babies made?

Yellow walks to Stevens room and Steven follows she grabs two cereal boxes

Yellow: pretend one box is a girl and one box is a guy

Yellow proceeds to bang the boxes together

Yellow: This is pretty much how babies are made, you do not need to know the details quite yet Steven.

Steven: Uh ok...

Yellow leaves the room and White enters

White: So what did Yellow say?

Steven: She banged boxes into each other and said that was all I needed to know

White: I don't get why Blue and Yellow won't tell you the whole truth so I guess I'll do it

White proceeds to tell Steven all about how babies are made and show videos that show it in great detail. Another video comes up and White decides to show Steven as well, it depicts lots of gore and violence with very disturbing scenes. After White shows him the video she leaves the room leaving a scarred steven holding his knees

Blue enters the room a few minutes later

Blue: Steven whats wrong you look...disturbed

Steven: White...Told...Me...About...Babies...Showed....Me....To...Another....Vidoe...Came....Up....We.....Watched....Too....It....Was....Scary

Blue: SHE DID WHAT!?

Blue looks at the videos that Steven watched. Blue calls Jasper to comfort Steven and goes to find Yellow

Yellow: Hello blue why do you look so upset and what is wrong with Steven?

Blue: White told him how babies are made and even showed him and then decided it would be a good idea to show Steven a very gory scene too, Just watch!

Yellow: Why would she show this to Steven?

Back to the Present time

Green Diamond: YOU TOLD STEVEN HOW BABIES ARE MADE AND SHOWED HIM VIDEOS AS WELL!!

White starts running faster

White: C'mon Starlight tell them you're ok and they need to calm down!

Steven isn't paying attention he is just looking into the distance

White: What is so wrong with him knowing it now?

Green Diamond: HE IS EIGHT!! HE DOES NOT NEED TO KNOW OR SEE THAT STUFF WHITE AND WHAT ABOUT THE VIDEO AFTER!?

White: I thought it would be fine it was to show Steven that people have done worse things than us

Green Diamond: THAT VIDEO WAS EXTREMELY VIOLENT HE'S GOING TO HAVE NIGHTMARES FOR WEEKS!

White: He'll be fine

Green Diamond catches up to White and they start fighting they punch kick and use their powers, Green Diamond ends up poofing White and bubbles her

Steven snaps back to reality and sees that White got bubbled by Green Diamond

Steven: Who are you and what are you going to do with White?

Green Diamond: Do not worry Steven we are only going to keep her in a bubble for a few weeks so you can recover from what you've seen without getting more scarred and then we will...talk to her when she reforms about what is appropriate to show and tell a child

Steven: Oh..ok but who are you?

Green Diamond unfuses into Blue and Yellow

Steven: Woah that was your fusion cool

Blue: Yeah it was, are you ok now Steven?

Steven: Sorta I'm never going to get those videos out of my head though

Yellow: We fused so we could yell at White and she wouldn't be able to poof us

Steven: Oh ok... Uh, can someone perhaps stay with me for tonight?

Blue: I'd love to Steven

Steven: Ok I'm scared that a person like in the video will come for me

Yellow: You have us we'll protect you and you are a Diamond don't forget

Blue: Also we live far away from the earth no bad human can harm you here


	7. A Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diamonds think its Time for Steven to have his own pearl

Blue: Wake up Steven we have something for you

Steven: What is it?

Blue: You'll see.

Blue walks Steven over to the room Yellow and White are standing

Steven: So whats this about Blue and Yellow

Yellow kneels down and opens up her hand showing a pink colored Pearl.

Steven: Uh what's that?

Blue: It's your pearl Steven

Steven: What do you mean?

Yellow: We have our pearls and since Pink's old pearl has rebelled this is your new one it will do whatever you tell it to do.

Steven looks at the pearl, Yellow lowers her hand and the Pearl walks off.

Pearl: It's a pleasure to serve you my diamond

Pearl does a little curtsy

Steven: I...I don't want it

Blue: What?

White: Nonsense Steven you are a Diamond and every Diamond has a pearl to serve them

Blue: White is right

Steven: It's...it's wrong

Yellow: Wrong?

Blue: Steven you are a Diamond you deserve to have your own pearl

Steven: I don't want to own any Gem

Blue: Pearl tell him it's fine

Pearl: Serving elite gems are why we are made my Diamond

Steven: That doesn't make it right you deserve to be free your own gem have your own thoughts not be a puppet

Pearl: I don't get what you mean? Am I wrong? Do you not like me?

Steven: No... I do like you I just think you deserve a better life

Yellow: Steven stop i!t We don't need another renegade pearl!

Blue: If you really don't want one than you don't have to have her we'll just give it to someone else.

Steven: Actually... I'll take her.

Blue: Perfect!

Steven goes back to his room with Pearl following him

Pearl: What would you like me to do?

Steven: Do whatever you want!

Pearl: But what I want is to serve you

Steven: Fine... Go to earth, make a home for yourself, go into town and explore, chat with people, watch TV, play games, be competitive, and have fun

Pearl: Are you sure my Diamond?

Steven: Yeah, if you want you can report to me monthly through face chat on a computer.

Pearl: If that is what you wish my Diamond.

Pearl leaves to head to earth.

A few hours later Blue comes in to check on Steven

Blue: Steven where is your pearl?

Steven: On earth.

Blue: Why?

Steven: Cause I told it to go to earth.

Blue: Why would you tell it to go to earth? Did you send it grocery shopping?

Steven: No I sent it to live there and live her own life though she's going to report back to me every month

Blue: Oh Steven...

Blue pinches her nose

Steven: What it's "my pearl" I should be able to let it do whatever it wants to do

Blue: Steven we did not give you a Pearl just so you can set it free.

Steven: Well I did because every gem deserves to have free will. I'm hoping her being on earth will show her what free will is!

Blue: Fine if that's what you wish your Pearl to be I will let it slide

Steven: Thanks Blue

Blue: All gems are made to do something Steven

Steven: I know but it just doesn't seem right


	8. Steven sneaks out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Steven wants to go to earth without the diamonds or any other gems hovering over him he decides to sneak off homeworld

Steven is behind a wall looking over his shoulders at the gems walking around

Steven thinks to Himself: How am I supposed to get past them there surely be suspicious of me walking around when I'm supposed to be asleep and wearing my backpack... Wait I only need to get to the warp pad!

When the Gems turn their backs, Steven quickly dashes through, the gems are to busy to notice. Steven hides between walls and sneaks past the gems until he finally reaches the warp pad he warps to where some ships are and gets on one

Steven: I'm pretty sure Yellow won't be that mad at me for borrowing one of her ships she has tons

Steven starts running the ship and launches he doesn't do to good at driving but is at least able to crash land in a dessert on earth

Steven: Uh ok well note to self if Yellow asks what happened to one of her ships just say I don't know or something like that...

Steven: Great I'm in the middle of the desert what am I supposed to do now?

Steven spots a pink colored lion

Steven: Maybe he can help me

Steven goes up to the lion

Steven: Hello Mr. Lion I'm Steven I was wondering could you help me get to beach city?

The lion pays no attention to Steven

Steven: Hello!?

Steven takes out a piece of pizza to see if that will get the Lions attention, the Lion chops at it while Steven pulls his hand back

Steven: Wow looks like you were hungry

Steven pets the lion

Steven: So do you think you could take me to beach city? If you know where that is.

Lion lets steven climb on his back and uses a portal to go to beach city

Steven: Wow thanks Lion

Steven looks around beach city with Lion following him

Steven: I guess you want to stay huh?

Steven comes across a girl with classes reading on the beach he approaches her

Steven: Hi!

The girl is startled and then looks up

Connie: Hello

Steven: What's your name mine is Steven

Connie: Connie

Steven: That's a nice name

Connie then notices the lion behind steven

Connie: Watch out! There is a lion behind you!

Steven: Oh don't worry he's friendly he's my pet

Connie: Your pet? Uh ok then so where are you from I just moved here

Steven: I'm visiting from outer space I live on a planet called homeworld

Connie: Ok that was a funny answer but where are you actually from?

Steven: I'm from space I'm being serious I'm a half-Human Alien Hybrid they call themselves Gems they have powers and their bodies are made out of light but have mass.

Connie: Uh huh

Steven: Look I'll prove it to you

Steven lifts up his jacket to show Connie his gem Connie gets a closer look and touches it then she notices Stevens eyes

Connie: Wow you really are telling the truth, so what brings you here?

Steven: Just looking around really I visit here every so often with the Diamonds, the Diamonds are my guardians

Connie: Oh where are they?

Steven: I came here by myself to just explore.

Connie: Do they know you are here?

Steven: Uh not really... but don't worry they won't mind... I think

Connie: You sure about that if I went to another city without permission my parents would flip.

Steven: I'm sure, so wanna be friends?

Connie: Sure I've never been friends with a half-alien before so it should be interesting

Steven: So what book are you reading

Connie Smiles and tells Steven all about the book they talk about their lives and get to know each other


	9. The Diamonds Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie shows steven around beach city while the Diamonds find out steven is gone.

Jasper runs into where Yellow and Blue are  
  
Jasper: My diamonds Steven is not in his room!  
  
Blue: What!? Jasper have every gem stop what they are doing and search for Steven.  
  
Jasper: Yes Blue diamond!  
  
In beach city  
  
Steven: Just hop on I want to show you something  
  
Connie: Ok...  
  
Connie gets on lion and they go to the moonbase  
  
Connie: Wow what is this place?  
  
Steven: It was my moms she used to sit on her throne watching over the colonization of the earth  
  
Connie: Oh is the earth still being colonized?  
  
Steven: Not anymore my mom fell in love with the earth and wanted to keep it so yeah colonization has stopped  
  
Connie: That's good  
  
Steven shows Connie around the moon base he shows her the murals, throne room and observation globe  
  
Connie: Wow this place is amazing  
  
Steven goes to pet lions mane and his hand goes through the mane  
  
Steven: What the...  
  
Steven goes into Lion's mane holding his breath, he pops his head out and starts breathing  
  
Steven: Wow Lion has an island in his mane! I wonder if mom has something to do with the lion it is pink and she is Pink diamond it would make sense  
  
Connie: I guess...  
  
Steven goes to the island and finds a gem he brings it out and unbubbles it  
  
Bismuth: Uh what happened? Why am I on the moonbase?  
  
Bismuth looks at the two kids  
  
Bismuth: What are you two doing on the moon wait...  
  
Bismuth gets a closer look at steven and her eyes widen she grits her teeth and growls  
  
Bismuth: Pink Diamond... I will end your tyranny  
  
Bismuth shapeshifts her hand into a hammer and starts coming after Steven. Steven and Connie jump on Lion and Lion teleports them back to beach city  
  
Connie: That was close...  
  
Back to homeworld  
  
White Diamond: Steven is missing? 

Blue has started crying  
  
Blue: Yes the gems cannot find Steven anywhere on homeworld... I wonder where he went is he safe?  
  
Yellow Comforts Blue  
  
Yellow: Hopefully let's keep searching I wonder where he has gone off too  
  
In beach city, Connie and Steven are enjoying lunch at Fish stew Pizza  
  
Connie: Maybe I should Introduce you to my parents what do you think  
  
Steven: Sure are your parents nice?  
  
Connie: Yeah but they can be a little strict  
  
Steven: Ok, Lion stay here we'll be back  
  
Connie and Steven walk to Connie's house Connie introduces Steven to her parents  
  
Priyanka: So this is your new friends his eyes look a little weird  
  
Steven: That's because I'm a human-alien hybrid  
  
Doug: Ok...  
  
They look at each other  
  
Priyanka: Well steven come in we'd like to get to know you better  
  
Steven: Ok Steven tells Connie's parents all about his race what his race does the culture  
  
Priyanka: I don't know about your friend here I don't think you guys should hang out... His gauridans are dictators...  
  
Steven: But...but  
  
Connie: He's friendly

Priyanka: I don't want you getting into all this alien business!

Connie storms out and Steven follows  
  
Connie: Maybe we should just hop on a bus without telling anyone.  
  
Steven: That's a great idea!  
  
Homeworld  
  
Blue diamond has called in one of her sapphires  
  
Sapphire: I see a person telling Steven to just hop on a bus with her and Steven eagerly agrees  
  
Yellow: So that's where he went off too! Pearls we're going to earth! C'mon Blue!  
  
They get on Yellow's ship  
  
Yellow: Would you please stop Blue, I can't see.  
  
Blue wipes her tears  
  
Blue: I just don't get it why is Steven on earth and how did he even get there  
  
Yellow starts driving and they land on earth Blue stays by the ship being comforted by the pearls and Yellow goes out to find Steven. Yellow Spots Steven in a bus and runs after the bus  
  
Connie: Who is that? Why are they chasing the bus?  
  
Steven looks afraid  
  
Steven: That...Thats's Yellow  
  
Yellow catches up to the bus picks it up and Yells  
  
Yellow: STEVEN GET OUT OF THE BUS RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!!!  
  
Everyone on the bus is afraid  
  
Steven: Maybe you could put the bus down first  
  
Yellow drops the bus and crosses her arms  
  
Connie: Wow your mom is not a gentle person  
  
Steven: Yellow is not really my mom...  
  
Steven and Connie come out and Yellow Scoops up Steven and starts to leave.  
  
Steven: Wait you need to pick up Connie! She's my friend, You need to drop her off at her house.  
  
Yellow: I don't need to do anything  
  
Steven: Just pick her up!  
  
Yellow: You are in no place to demand things from me you are already in a lot of trouble!  
  
Steven gives yellow his puppy dog eyes  
  
Steven: Please...  
  
Yellow: Fine!  
  
Yellow lets Connie go on her hand, Steven tells Yellow the directions to Connie's house. Yellow uses her finger to knock on the door Connie's parents answer the door  
  
Priyanka: What... who are you and why do you have my Connie!  
  
Yellow lets Connie off of her hand  
  
Yellow: I'm Yellow diamond your daughter decided to convince... my son to just hop on a bus with her  
  
Priyanka: Connie!  
  
Connie: I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking  
  
Priyanka: Get in we are going to have a long chat, I'm so sorry Ms.Diamond  
  
Yellow: It's fine but can you let Steven and Connie be friends so they don't go hopping on a bus again anytime soon  
  
Priyanka: I guess Steven does sound like a nice boy thank you for returning my daughter.  
  
Yellow: Any time.  
  
Yellow goes back to her ship and hands Steven to Blue. Blue has tears in her eyes still and starts to smile when she sees Steven.  
  
Blue: Steven I'm so happy you're ok! Are you hurt?  
  
Blue check steven for any wounds then Blue's face turns from a happy face to a very upset face, steven gulps.  
  
Blue: STEVEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JUST GOING OFF HOMEWORLD WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!! EARTH IS VERY DANGEROUS THERE ARE A LOT OF CORRUPTED GEMS HERE YOU DONT EVEN HAVE ANY POWERS TO DEFEND YOURSELF!  
  
Yellow: How did you get to homeworld anyway?  
  
Steven: Uhh I may have borrowed your ship Yellow... And crashed it in the desert...  
  
Blue: YOU DROVE A SHIP!? YOU DONT KNOW HOW TO DRIVE YOU COULD HAVE CRASHED IT ON SOME RANDOM PLANET AND HAVE BEEN STUCK THERE!!  
  
Yellow: You crashed one of my ships? Steven!  
  
They return to homeworld and Blue drops steven on his bed  
  
Blue looks Steven dead in the eye and says in a very low and menacing tone

Blue: You are not allowed one step out of your bedroom Steven. Do I make myself clear?  
  
Steven: uhh yeah Crystal...  
  
Blue: Jasper is right outside the door she will come to me if she sees you trying to get out.  
  
Steven nods  
  
Blue: I also want all your electronics  
  
Steven sighs as Blue puts her hand out he gathers all of it and puts it in Blue's hand.  
  
Yellow: Blue and I will be in another room discussing your punishment for the stunt that you did  
  
With that, they left Steven alone to talk to each other. 

 

 

A mini chapter   
Title: Lion  
  
Summary: What happened with lion after chapter 6

Connie: Mom! Steven has a pet pink lion who we left at Fish stewed pizza!

Priyanka: Pet pink lion?

Connie: Yeah Steven met him when he was in the desert. Lion took him to beach city he is very tame can we pick him up please?

Priyanka: Fine... He can stay at our house until we meet Steven again but if he hurts anything he is being put back into the wild

They go to fish stewed pizza Connie goes up to Lion

Connie: Hey Lion I'm back Steven was taken by his guardians back to homeworld so you can stay at my house until Steven picks you up

They go back home and Connie gets lion set up in the garage

A few weeks later Steven and Blue come to pick Lion up

Blue: Are you sure this Lion is safe?

Steven: Yeah I'm sure Connie and her parents let him stay and said he was very well mannered

Blue: ... Alright

Steven: Thanks for letting me pick him up even though I'm still grounded Blue

Blue: Your welcome! Lion can stay in the human zoo I'll bet the humans would love him and you can visit him whenever you like after you are no longer grounded and as long as we are with you.

Steven: Ok.

They head to the Human Zoo and get Lion set up there then they head back to homeworld


	10. The Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven summons his shield

Steven is at the big donut  
  
Steven: What...what do you mean there's no more?  
  
Lars: They weren't selling so it got discontinued they were replaced by lion lickers  
  
Steven looks at the popsicles  
  
Steven: They don't even look like lions!  
  
Sadie: Well if you want you can take the cookie cat fridge home  
  
Steven: Really!?  
  
Sadie: Yeah since we're not selling them anymore we don't really need it  
  
Steven: Sweet! Thanks, Sadie!  
  
Steven runs out with the cookie cat fridge back to where Blue and Yellow are  
  
Steven: So did you get what you wanted  
  
Yellow: Yes now let's go.  
  
Blue: C'mon Steven.  
  
They head in the ship.  
  
Blue: You see the freezer, Steven?  
  
Steven looks around and spots it.  
  
Steven: Yeah?  
  
Blue: Go see whats in it.  
  
Steven: Ok!  
  
Steven opens the freezer and finds it filled with Cookie Cats.  
  
Steven: How did you get these?  
  
Blue: Well we heard it was getting discontinued and since they're your favorites...  
  
Yellow: We went out and stole a bunch from a nearby factory  
  
Blue: I went back and paid for them.  
  
Steven: Sweet thanks Blue and Yellow  
  
Steven grabs one and starts to sing  
  
Steven: Ohhhhhh!  
  
He's a frozen treat with an all-new taste!  
  
'cause he came to this planet from outer space!  
  
A refugee of an interstellar war!  
  
But now he's at your local grocery store!  
  
Cookie Cat!  
  
He's a pet for your tummy!  
  
Cookie Cat!  
  
He's super duper yummy!  
  
Cookie Cat!  
  
He left his family behind!  
  
Cookie Caaaaat!  
> Now available at Gurgens off Route one O nine!  
  
Yellow: Is it just me or does this song remind you of Pink for some reason.

Blue Shrugs

Steven starts eating it and then his gem starts to glow a shield appears.  
  
Blue: You have your mothers shield!  
  
Steven: huh?  
  
Steven opens his eyes and is amazed to see a shield appear  
  
Steven: Wow I...I summoned my shield for the first time that means... my powers must come from ice cream!  
Yellow facepalms  
  
Yellow: Steven your powers do not come from ice cream  
  
Blue: hmm you were very happy and then your shield popped up maybe your powers are triggered by emotions...  
  
Steven: You think?  
  
The shield disappears  
  
Steven tries to resummon it  
  
Steven: I can't get it back Blue.  
  
Blue: Don't worry steven you'll make it appear again.  
  
Steven: But how do I do it?  
  
Blue: I don't really know...  
  
Yellow: maybe now that you've summoned your shield it might appear more often and then you'll notice a pattern and be able to summon it by will.  
  
Steven: So I just have to wait for now?  
  
Blue: Youll get it eventually Steven.  
  
Yellow: We've landed.  
  
They exit, Yellow puts the Freezer in Steven's room and get's a peridot to hook it up while Steven places his Cookie Cat fridge on the counter


	11. We are the Crystal Gems!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven meets the Crystal Gems!

Steven is out exploring with Jasper and Peridot while the Diamonds are working on getting the cluster out of the Earth.  
  
Peridot: I can't believe I didn't get shattered!  
  
Steven: Its neats seeing you without your enhancers Perri. 

Jasper: You are lucky my Diamond was nice enough to save you from the wrath of Yellow Diamond  
  
Steven: Why'd you call Yellow Diamond a clod anyway Perri?  
  
Peridot: Well Steven I brought up that we shouldn't destroy organic planets that it could be useful to actually keep them around cause then we have a source of resources, we just can't take it all at once. Yellow disagreed and I got annoyed at how belittling she was and called her a clod...  
  
Steven: Ohh well I guess that makes sense you know your not the only one who has called her a clod.  
  
Peridot: Wait? Really who else?  
  
Steven: Uh... Me, I had an argument with Yellow she said my favorite show was stupid yeah I got grounded from TV for a week...  
  
Steven: Woah what's that  
  
They come across a gated area Steven Jumps in  
  
Jasper: My Diamond! It's gated for a reason it could be dangerous!  
  
Steven: Don't worry I'll be fine just stay there for a moment.  
  
Jasper: If that's what you want my Diamond.  
  
Peridot: Are you crazy we'll both be shattered if Pink Diamond gets 's hurt!  
  
Jasper: He is our diamond we can't disobey his order unless we are giving specific instructions from Blue, Yellow, or White Diamond!  
  
Peridot: Yellow told us to keep him safe!  
  
Jasper: Well if he screams we go in.  
  
Peridot:... Ok.  
  
Steven: Wow what...what is this place?  
  
Amethyst: What are you doing here? How did you get past the gate?  
  
Steven: I hopped over it was pretty easy.  
  
Amethyst: Well you aren't supposed to be here. GARNET! Some human is here throw him over the fence  
  
Garnet and Pearl enters  
  
Pearl: What is a human boy doing here? Garnet... wait! Don't throw him over the fence quite yet!  
  
Steven: Hi My name is Steven Pink Universe Diamond!  
  
Amethyst: Huh? Pink and Universe are strange middle names.  
  
Pearl gets a closer look and spots his eyes as she covers her mouth.  
  
Pearl: It...It's you!  
  
Steven: Huh?  
  
Pearl: You...you are rose quartz...  
  
Steven: No I'm Steven! My mom was Pink diamond!  
  
Garnet: Wait... this...this is Rose?  
  
Garnet gets a close view of Steven's eyes.  
  
Garnet: Why does he have diamond eyes?  
  
Pearl: Rose Quartz must have gotten caught by the diamonds and shapeshifted to protect Steven  
  
Amethyst: Wait are you saying that...that Pink Diamond is... Rose Quartz!?  
  
Garnet Freezes and starts shaking but manages to stay together because of the relief she feels of finding Steven she smiles a little at Steven.  
  
Garnet: I can't believe we finally found you!  
  
Pearl: Yes let's get you set up! We'll need a room for you though...  
  
Steven: Wait what do you mean a room?  
  
Pearl: Well you're going to stay with us.  
  
Steven: What no I'm not I belong on homeworld!  
  
Pearl: You belong here you are a crystal gem!  
  
Steven: What is a crystal Gems?  
  
Pearl: We are the Crystal Gems; Garnet, Amethyst, Rose, You and I are crystal Gems we protect the earth from the Diamonds and help corrupted gems.  
  
Steven: I've heard of them it's why Blue or Yellow make sure I have a bodyguard near me at all times and one of them is always on the same planet as me just in case something bad happens...  
  
Pearl: Wait The Diamonds are on earth?  
  
Steven: Along with some of their Gems  
  
Peridot is holding Jasper as they fly in  
  
Peridot: I'm glad Pink Diamond found my limb enhancers...

Jasper: Oh, you ok my Diamond? You've been a while thought we might check in  
  
Steven: Yeah I'm fine.  
  
Jasper notices the Crystal Gems, the Crystal Gems take out their weapons and prepare to fight.  
  
Jasper: YOU!!!  
  
Jasper glares at them and summons her helmet  
  
Jasper: Peridot get the Diamonds and take our Diamond with you!  
  
Pearl: Oh no you don't! We just got him back we are not letting him go with the likes of you!


	12. Diamonds VS Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The diamonds and crystal gems fight about who Steven should live with

The Diamonds have arrived  
  
Blue: What is going on?  
  
Steven runs out of Pearls grasp and hides behind Blue. The crystal gems and Jasper start fighting  
  
Steven: They...They want to take me Blue I don't want to go with them!  
  
Jasper: You hear that? My Diamond doesn't want to live with you!  
  
Pearl: Rose is living with us whether he likes it or not we know what's best for him!  
  
Jasper: How would you know? You don't know him at all! You just me him!  
  
Pearl tries to get to Steven only to be stopped by Blue  
  
Blue: How dare you try to take Steven away! He belongs with us!  
  
Yellow: Jasper go with Peridot and check on the cluster we will handle this  
  
Jasper: Yes, my diamond  
  
Garnet: You don't deserve him you are a shatterer! You are a bad influence on him!  
  
Steven: Everyone stop fighting! We can solve this by talking, please!  
  
Steven runs out and comes between the Diamonds and the Crystal Gems  
  
Garnet bubbles Steven and sends him to inside the temple  
  
Blue and Yellow: NO!!! STEVEN!!! Garnet: Retreat!  
  
The Crystal Gems go back into the temple grab steven and warp to a forest. Pearl leads them to Rose's secret armory, when they arrive Garnet unbubbles Steven.  
  
Steven: Go go away I want to go home!  
  
Garnet: We can't go home until the diamonds leave  
  
Steven: I...I want Blue or...or Yellow  
  
Garnet: Trust me it's better that you are not around them they are cold, cruel beings!  
  
Steven: No...No they arent!  
  
Garnet: They shatter anyone that doesn't do what they say without a second though!t  
  
Steven: Well...Yellow let Peridot live even though Peridot called her a clod...  
  
Pearl: They colonize planets and don't care about the organic lives on them  
  
Steven: Maybe...Maybe they aren't the greatest people but I love them and they are always nice too me they read me bedtime stories, play games, hug and kiss me, tuck me in, and teach me things even if they are evil people they are my family.  
  
Steven looks around the place and shivers  
  
Steven: Wow I'm cold even with this jacket. What is this place?  
  
Pearl: This is Rose's secret Armory, you know Rose right?  
  
Steven: My mothers alter ego the Diamonds told me about how because they didn't listen to her she rebelled against them and created Rose Quartz. The diamonds captured her when she was pregnant with me and she shapeshifted so they wouldn't shatter her.  
  
Amethyst: Aren't you mad they could have shattered your mother?  
  
Steven: No...not really they didn't know it was Pink all they knew at this time is that this gem shattered someone close to them.  
  
Steven: So this...this was mom's place huh you...you knew her  
_We looked up to her well until we found out Rose was PInk but she was our leader than all of a sudden she disappeared.  
  
Steven: I have heard about the allies Pink had during the rebellion by Blue, a Fusion, an overcooked gem and a renegade pearl  
  
Amethyst: Yup that's us!  
  
Steven: So you were my mother's friends when she lived on earth  
  
Pearl: Yes, we were supposed to raise you into what Rose or Pink would have wanted.  
  
Garnet: Yes you are a Crystal Gem  
  
Steven: Do any of you have something that can answer questions about the war  
  
Amethyst: Why not ask us  
  
Steven: Cause I have a lot and I mean a lot of questions, it will take forever to answer them and I'm pretty sure you guys will be busy with other stuf.f  
  
Pearl: True we will be busy and might not be able to answer all your questions all the time...  
  
Pearl takes out a mirror and hands it to Steven  
  
Steven: Cool  
  
Pearl: You just ask a question and it should answer.  
  
Steven: Neato!  
  
Steven puts it in his backpack  
  
Steven: Uh huh um could I get some food I'm hungry...  
  
Pearl: Sure.  
  
They go back to the warp pad and Steven quickly warps back to the temple and runs out before the Crystal Gems notice he tricked them.  
  
Steven: Blue! BLUE! YELLOW! IM BACK!  
  
Blue hears Steven and picks him up  
  
Blue: I'm glad you are back we were quite worried. I stayed behind while the other gems we're looking for you.  
  
Steven: Yeah they took me to Rose's armory which was pretty cool and they did seem like nice gems but I don't want to be with them. They may have been close friends with my mom but to me they are strangers  
  
Blue: Don't worry I will have them caught and shattered for kidnapping you!  
  
Steven: No don't do that!  
  
Blue: Why not!? They deserve it!  
  
Steven: Cause shattering is wrong no matter how bad the gems are! Please don't shatter them they were moms friends maybe I could be friends with them...  
  
Blues face changes from happy to mad  
  
Blue: FRIENDS! YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH PEOPLE THAT JUST TOOK YOU AND LEFT!?  
  
Steven: Well I may be able to learn more about mom cause you don't seem to know as much as you think you do...  
  
Blue: I WILL NOT LET YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR THEM!  
  
Blue stops yelling when she sees Steven is afraid of her she says in a gentler voice  
  
Blue: They will try to take you again is that what you want?  
  
Steven: N...No of course not, I want to stay with you and Yellow...But please don't shatter them perhaps bubble them?  
  
Blue: Very well if that is what you wish I will not shatter them  
  
The Crystal Gems come running out of the Temple and summon their weapons  
  
Garnet: Put Lil Rose down now!  
  
They start to attack Blue, Blue puts Steven on her shoulder and prepares to fight. Yellow comes back  
  
Yellow: I've searched everywhere but I can't find Steven.  
  
Yellow notices the Crystal Gems  
  
Yellow: YOU AGAIN!?  
  
Yellow joins in fighting alongside Blue  
Blue whispers to yellow: Poof them but do not shatter them, Steven does not want them shattered.  
  
Yellow wants to protest but decides not to  
  
Pearl: Give us back Steven he belongs here with us!  
  
Yellow: No he doesn't! He wants to stay with us as well!  
  
Pearl: Why did you brainwash him into liking you guys  
  
Blue: Do you really think we are that shallow?  
  
Garnet: You threaten to shatter a ruby for fusing with a sapphire!  
  
Steven: Garnets got a point you know...  
  
Blue Glares at Steven and he shuts his mouth.  
  
The Crystal Gems and the Diamonds continue fighting. The diamonds going a little easy because they just want to poof and not shatter  
  
The Crystal Gems somehow manage to poof Blue when she got distracted by Steven trying to jump down. Steven's eyes widen  
  
Steven: BLUE!  
  
Yellow: Enough!  
  
Yellow shoots lightning at them poofing them all she then bubbles them. She tells the pearls, Jasper and Peridot to come back to the ship and the other gems to return to working on the drill. Yellow, Steven, The pearls, Jasper and Peridot go back to homeworld

  



	13. I miss Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is waiting for Blue Diamond

On Yellow's Ship  
  
Steven is holding Blue Diamonds Gem  
  
Steven: What happened to blue?  
  
Yellow: She poofed you've seen it happen before.  
  
Steven: Will she come back?  
  
Yellow: Yes when she is ready.  
  
Steven: How long will that take minutes, hours?  
  
Yellow: More like weeks...  
  
Steven: WEEKS!? what am I supposed to do without Blue? She tucks me in, reads me stories and plays games with me!  
  
Yellow: I do that too  
  
Steven: Yeah but she does it more often and talks to mean instead of ignoring me... hmm... I'm going to take care of Blue like she takes care of me!  
  
The ship lands on homeworld 

Steven runs to his room, he puts some blankets and pillows in a box and lays Blue's Gem in there. Steven shows it to Yellow  
Steven: What do you think?  
  
Yellow: Well I think she is quite comfortable in the bed you made for her gem  
  
Steven: Blue usually helps me clean my room  
  
Yellow: Why would she do such a task she could just order hear pearl to clean it up  
  
Steven: Well she feels that I should help clean my room since it's my room and it teaches me a bit of responsability so she helps me to make sure im doing my part or stuffing it in my closet.  
  
Yellow: Well I am not doing such a task that lower gems should do and my pearl is very busy so you'll just have to clean it up yourself  
  
Steven: Uh ok...  
  
Steven: Blue also watches my favorite show crying breakfast friends with me  
  
Yellow: That show is stupid there is no way I am watching that!  
  
Steven: Then...  
  
Yellow: I need to get back to work Steven I'll have pearl bring you dinner and I'll come to tuck you in...  
  
Yellow leaves  
  
Steven: Ok I guess...  
  
Steven: Hmm I've heard my mom could turn plants into living beings maybe I should try  
  
Steven looks for Jasper  
  
Steven: Hey Jasper could you get some gems to bring dirt to homeworld as soon as possible  
  
Jasper: Ok I'll get some rubies how much dirt  
  
Steven: As much as you can get in a container  
  
Jasper: Alright  
  
Jasper thinks: Why does steven want dirt ehh it's not too weird I shouldn't be too concerned  
  
A day goes by and Jasper brings a container filled with Dirt  
  
Jasper: The rubies came back here's the dirt you wanted  
  
Steven: Thanks Jasper!  
  
Jasper: mhmm  
  
Jasper leaves the room Steven takes a blueberry and picks a seed he licks it and then buries it  
  
At night

Yellow comes in and doesn't seem to notice the dirt

Yellow: I've come to tuck you in Steven.

Steven: Ok.

Yellow: You've done your nightly routine right?

Steven: Yeah.

Yellow: Good.

Yellow tucks Steven in, reads him a story until he falls asleep and kisses him on the forehead.  
  
The next morning  
  
Yellow walks in  
  
Yellow: Steven its time to get...  
  
Yellow spots a giant blueberry figure that looks like blue diamond  
  
Yellow: What in the world!?  
  
Steven wakes up and rubs his eyes  
  
Steven: Oh hey Yellow  
  
Steven spots the blueberry  
  
Steven: It worked it really worked  
  
Yellow:... what...what it that!  
  
Steven: Well blue is poofed so I made a plant version of her, mom was able to make plants come to life so I thought I could do it too!  
  
Yellow: Whatever have fun I'm going to work  
  
Yellow leaves  
  
Steven spends the whole day trying to get the blueberry to act like Blue diamond  
  
a few weeks have passed by  
  
Steven goes to where Yellow is  
  
Yellow: Are you still hanging out with that thing  
  
Steven: Yeah  
  
Yellow: Well stop, it's creepy and weird.  
  
Steven: Awww  
  
Yellow: Blue will come back just have patience.  
  
Steven goes back to his room and tries getting the Blueberry to act like Blue again it ends up with cracks all over the room, destroyed furniture and toys all over the room. Blue's Gem starts to glow Steven smiles as Blue reforms  
  
Blue: Hello Steven  
  
Steven: Yay your back  
  
Steven starts banging a pot with a spoon yelling Blues back again and again  
  
Blue looks around the room  
  
Blue: What happened to your room?  
  
Blue notices the blueberry version of her destroying more things and shoots a beam destroying it  
  
Blue: And what was that?


	14. Light Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???

Music is playing as Blue watches White and Steven dance

Steven: You're getting the hang of this White!

White: I must admit I can see why people love dancing so much. It just feels so freeing...

Steven: Dancing, singing, all the arts really are what get people to make it through the day.

White: How?

Steven: Well it lets their imagination run wild, lets them go somewhere else, forget about the real world and all their problems...

White: I see so it's a stress reliever in a way.

Steven: You can think of it like that but some people also just do it for fun.

White: I see...

They come in contact with each other then it happens... They fuse together and make Light Pink Diamond, Blue gasps when she sees the fusion.

Light Pink: Wha...what happened?

Blue looks at the fusion

Blue: You fused...

Light Pink: We did!?

Blue: Yes you did...

Light Pink: How do we look?

Blue: Well you have Steven's Face and body... White's hair, height, and pupils... And then you are a very light shade of pink with slightly brownish hair...

Light Pink: Well since we are fused...

Light Pink smirks

Light Pink: Let's have some fun...

Blue puts on a slightly worried face

Blue: Are you really going to go out like that!?

Light Pink: Yeah! It'll be fun!

Light Pink runs out of White's Ship and goes to where Yellow is.

Light Pink: Hey Yellow!

Yellow: Yes Steven...

Yellow looks and sees Light Pink

Yellow: What the

Light Pink: Neat huh? Come play with me Yellow!

Yellow: I don't want to play

Light Pink picks Yellow up

Yellow: Put me down this instant White and Steven!

Light Pink: I just want to play... You make a perfect life-size doll! All the other toys are too small...

Yellow: Doll!? Oh no you don't!

Yellow zaps Light pink and runs as fast as she can, Light Pink starts chasing her around homeworld. The gems are watching Yellow be chased by what appears to be White diamond but pinker and more childish looking.

Light Pink: Yellow come play with me!!!!

Yellow: NO! I have more important thing to do the babysit a giant child!

Yellow runs into Blue

Blue: Yellow why do you seem so panicked?

Yellow: White and Steven seem to be fused and the product is a giant child who wants me to be their doll!

Blue: Shall we then?

Yellow: We shall!

Yellow and Blue fuse into Green Diamond

Green: Light Pink Diamond!

Light Pink sees Green diamond and realizes that Green Diamond is almost twice the height of them.

Light Pink: Uh hi...

Green puts their hands on their hips and leans down to make eye contact with Light Pink

Green: Stop causing ruckus and unfuse now!

Light Pink puts up a stubborn face and crosses their arms

Light Pink: And what if I don't?

Green: Then we will unfuse you if you won't!

Light Pink: Fine!

Light Pink unfuses into Steven and White Diamond

Steven: What in the world happened

White: I don't know the last thing I remember is for some reason wanting to use Yellow as a doll...

Green Diamond unfuses

Yellow: You two fused and caused a lot of chaos...

Steven: Woah I fused with someone!?

White: Oh yeah I'm starting to remember it was quite fun wanna fuse again sometime Steven?

Steven: YEA...

Blue and Yellow: NO!

Yellow: your personalities make for an out of control childish fusion!

White: You two are a bunch of stick in the muds

White leaves to go to her ship

Steven: Sorry about the chaos we caused...

Blue: It's fine Steven...So how was your first time fusing?

Steven: It was interesting I don't remember much though, I mainly was wanting to play and have fun...

Yellow: I guess we have to explain to our subjects what just happened


	15. Stevonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven and Connie dance

Steven and Connie are having a blast dancing while Greg is busy with the carwash

Steven: I'm glad dad was able to talk the diamonds into letting him watch us without any guards.

Connie: Me too! I don't mind your guards but it's nice to have some time without them.

Steven: Sometimes I wish I was able to rotate my gem like my mom so I could look normal...

Connie: I bet people wouldn't stare at you as much.

they start slow dancing and fuse

Stevonnie: Huh?

Stevonnie is surprised

Steveonnie: We...we fused?

Stevonnie is startled enough that they unfuse

Connie Woah Steven... I guess you can fuse with Humans...

Steven: Listen Connie, you can not tell ANYONE about this

Connie: Why?

Steven: If word gets out you and I fused the Diamonds would kill you!

Connie: Can't you stop them?

Steven: There is only so much I can do... Fusion is only allowed when its gems of the same gemtype! A diamonds fusing with a human is a big no no!

Connie: Your eyes!

Steven: What about my eyes!?

Connie: Your gem... you rotated your gem and your eyes look normal...

Steven: Really!? How am I supposed to explain this to the Diamonds?

Connie: Try rotating it back think pink diamond or something...

Steven tries but it doesn't work

Connie: Do you think they would notice?

Steven: They might but Jasper will and then she will report to the Diamonds!

Connie: Couldn't you tell her to not say anything?

Steven: She has been ordered by Blue and Yellow to report any suspicious things that happen...

Connie: Couldn't you lie and say you just turned your gem?

Steven: They will want me to turn my gem back to looking like a pink diamond and when I cant they will ask why...

Connie: I think when we fused your body became more flexible and was able to turn your gem cause you were thinking about it.

Steven: Possibly...

Connie: SO maybe we should fuse perhaps...

Steven: Are you out of your mind? Yellow and Blue cannot see this!

Connie: Yellow and Blue are not here though...

Steven: I guess we could try

Steven looks around to make sure that no gems are anywhere near them

Connie: Remeber to think Pink Diamond

Steven nods, Connie and Steven start dancing and fuse into Stevonnie. Right after they Fuse Blue and Yellow come to pick up Steven and take him home

Yellow: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?

Blue: What is the meaning of this Steven!?

Stevonnie is startled and unfuses

Greg runs out of the carwash to see whats going on

The Diamonds look at Connie

Yellow: HOW COULD YOU! WE TRUSTED STEVEN WITH YOU AND YOU DARE TO FUSE WITH HIM!

Connie backs up

Blue: STEVEN!

Steven turns his head to look at Blue

Blue: I can not believe that you would lower yourself to fusing with a human no less!

Steven: It was an accident! We were just Dancing!

Blue: Connie...

Connie: Y...yes?

Blue: You shall never speak of this or fuse with Steven again!

Yellow: You are a pathetic organic that doesn't deserve to be able to fuse with such an elite gem!

Steven: Seriously guys?

Yellow: If you tell a gem or fuse with him we will have to ban you from ever seeing him again is that clear?

Connie: Yes Ms.Diamond

Yellow: You are lucky that you are an organic if you were a gem you would have gotten shattered

Connie: I know...

Yellow strikes Connie with a bit of lightning hurting her but not causing permanent damage

Steven: Yellow!

Steven runs over to Connie helping her up

Steven: Connie are you ok?

Connie: Yeah I think...

Steven: Yellow! What the heck!?

Yellow folds her arms

Yellow: Oh please Steven you knew that something like this was going to happen besides I didn't cause much damage. If Connie was a gem she would have gotten shattered a little lightning is nothing.

Blue: You are banned from seeing Connie for a month Steven!

Steven: But...

Blue: Greg?

Greg: Yes...

Blue: We trusted you to watch over Steven how could you let him fuse?

Greg: I was busy with the carwash...

Blue: When you watch Steven you are supposed to never take your eyes off of him.

Greg: I know but I needed money and this guy came up that was desperate enough to give me a hundred bucks just to wash his car...

Blue: You decided to break your promise with us just to make a hundred bucks...

Yellow: I guess we can't trust you anymore... Steven we are going home now!

The Diamonds leave to go home.

Connie: Why do you let them raise Steven they aren't really the best role model and why does Steven love them so much...

Greg: I don't really have a choice they are aliens with great power that could destroy me at any second if they choose. As for why Steven loves the Diamonds they raised him, they are the closest thing as a mom to him. He knows that they are not good people so he tries to change their minds on things sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't... He loves them because they are as much as his family as I am...


	16. Changing Homworld for the better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven talks to the diamonds to see if he could change the rigid rules of homeworld so more gems are happy and fewer gems get shattered.

All the diamonds are in a meeting room with their pearls outside.

White: So Steven why'd you want to meet with all of us?

Yellow: What is this all about Steven?

Steven: I think we need to change homeworlds rules!

White: Why? It's working perfectly!

Steven: Yeah for us but what about the gems you shatter cause they are off colored or they don't want to do a specific job it's not fair to them!

White: The gems are there to serve that is it that is why they were created!

Steven: Maybe you could let gems switch jobs if they prove them self-capable!

Yellow: Ridiculous! That will cause chaos!

Steven: No it won't... Maybe in the beginning but it'll work out, the gems will be happier. We colonize planets to continue the race but what the point of living if you are not happy?

White: They are happy to serve us it is an honor for gems to bask in our presence!

Steven: The Crystal Gems say you are Cold and Cruel and they are right! You don't care about gems you only care about yourself!

Blue: That is not true we care about each other and continuing the gem race

Steven: All I'm saying is you should let gems prove them capable for certain jobs if they arent have gems train them until they are. Let gems have an 8-hour break to have fun maybe get paid with their jobs to buy stuff like earth

Blue: That is a rather interesting concept...

Steven: It'll make the gems way more happier and less likely to start another rebellion.

Yellow: What if they are not capable of doing the job they want?

Steven: The they get demoted to a position they can do and if they do well they can get promoted.

White: What if some gems rebel or break rules?

Steven: Then they can be poofed for some time instead of shattered or get their free time taken away...

White: Fine we will take this into some consideration Steven but if Gems dare to insult us they will be turned into slaves and if they insult us again they get shattered

Steven: I...I guess I can't change your mind on that... Maybe you guys should get gems to take over some things so you can do less work and have more fun you guys always seem so stressed.

White: I guess... What about our pearls?

Steven: You can give them a choice do another job or continue serving you as a servant but not a slave and you pay them of course and they get time off...

Yellow: Well what if we need them when they are having a break?

Steven: You could get two at a time one works while the others have a break

White: What is the point of being paid? 

Steven: Maybe they can buy a house or buy video games some gems jobs could be making things for other gems enjoyment

Blue: Well I think this might be an interesting idea...

Steven: Yeah we can get homeworld to be like the earth we can have more gems be more experienced teaching other gems how to do jobs and some gems can be jobless and hang around the street

Blue: Why they would serve no purpose?

Steven: It's not all about purpose it's about living life to the most.

White: How would they be paid??

Steven: By a currency, they'll be paid by the hour,

Blue: How much though?

Steven: Depends on the job if it's easier then they should be paid less if its a hard or important job they should be paid more...

White: Hmm I guess we could see how this turns out...

Steven: You should look more into the earth to see how their economy works

White: I...I guess

Steven shows the diamonds all the different cultures around the earth and how they work

Steven: Just because you give them freedom of choice doesn't mean you stop being the rulers; on earth, they have different classes but all of them are equal usually

Blue: So we will still be higher but all the gems below will be equal?

Steven: I guess

Blue: I guess that is ok

Steven: YESS!!!

Yellow: If a gem commits a serious crime they will be shattered or worse

Steven: I guess I can't change your minds on that?

Yellow, Blue, and White: No.

Steven: Its better than nothing. What if a diamond commits treason or does a horrible act?

White: They will not get shattered, bubbled maybe for some time but not shattered they are still a diamond and go above the law

Steven: What if they shatter another diamond?

White: They will still only be bubbled we are a family we can not shatter a family member even if they do despicable things and I doubt any of us would try to shatter each other...

Steven: Oh...ok

White: Now I guess we should start on changing things

The Diamonds start with an announcement about all the changes and all the rules. They have gems pass the message then they pass out papers to each gem asking what type of job they want and have them tested by more experienced gems. It takes about two months to get things starting to be less chaotic but the diamonds do see a change in their subjects they have another meeting

White: Well I must say, Steven, your ideas are going well.

Yellow: Of course it was a little chaotic in the beginning.

Blue: But they are starting to be happier and put more work into their jobs!

White: Of course we still have a bit to go to get to what you imagined it would be but its a start

Blue: Gardens, farms, buildings, housings are all getting built all of our colonies it's taking a while since we sucked resources dry but it's happening!

Steven: yeah and once the planets are like the earth we will have a lot of supplies to make more gems we just have to be patient and not make so many gems at one time

White: The gems will soon be getting paid and we have more time off to have fun

Blue: Once things start running smoothly we will introduce taxes and bills so not too much money goes out

Steven: This is going great thanks for listening to me

White: you are very welcome Steven

The diamonds look out the window to see all the gems working or relaxing all of them are happy about the changes


	17. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Diamonds are busy Steven plays around with the mirror Pearl gave him

Steven is on his bed holding a mirror

Steven: So do you have a name?

The mirror responds by showing a clip of a gem saying Lapis

Steven: Wow you talk!? So... Your name is Lapis huh well what do you want to do?

The mirror says whatever you want to do

Steven: We can watch my favorite show.

Steven places the mirror standing up and turns on the TV.

Steven: This show is called the crying breakfast friends.

They watch for a bit

Steven: So what do you think?

The mirror replies its ok

Steven shows the mirror around his room and shows it his stuff.

White Diamond enters the room and notices the mirror.

White: What do you have there Starlight?

Steven hides the mirror behind his back knowing White would probably take it away if he told her it was given to him by the Crystal Gems. White looks suspiciously at him.

White: Steven what do you have behind your back?

Steven: N...Nothing.

White: Steven I know you have something show it to me!

Steven runs out of the room and bumps into Blue.

Blue: Hello Steven um what do you have behind your back?

Steven: Uh hi and it's nothing.

White: Steven!

White looks for him finding him near Blue and scoops him up

White: I will not ask again what do you have behind your back!

Steven shows White the mirror

Steven: Thi is what was behind my back, it's a mirror that the Crystal Gems gave me.

Blue: The Crystal Gems!? Why would you hide this if it's from them it could be dangerous.

White tries taking the mirror and the mirror starts saying no.

Steven: It wants to be with me!

Steven swats Whites finger away he realizes his mistake when White looks angrily at him steven screams jumps off her hand and runs off

White follows him

Blue: Don't be too mad at Steven he might have been under the spell of the mirror

Steven runs until he's sure the Diamonds can't see him or at least not well

Steven: What do we do, Lapis?

The mirror shows a clip of Steven removing the gem on its back

Steven: You want me to remove it?

The mirror says yes

Steven removes the gem and Lapis reforms

Lapis: Thank you, you were the first one to actually talk to me instead of just using me as a tool.

Steven: You're a Gem!

Lapis: Yes, where are we?

Steven: Homeworld

Lapis: Homeworld!? I'm finally Home!?

Steven: Whats wrong with your eyes Lapis?

Lapis: My gem is cracked

Steven: My mom had healing powers maybe I can help

Lapis: Really!?

Steven starts thinking sad thoughts and starts crying he wipes a tear and puts it on Lapis's gem it does nothing

Lapis it was a nice try

Steven: Maybe I can kiss it better at least

Lapis: What!?

Steven kisses Lapis gem to make her feel better it starts glowing and the crack is gone.

Lapis: It worked? Thank you, Steven!

Steven: You welcome Lapis, Wait does that mean I have healing spit?

Back to where Blue and White was

White: You should find him, he might be terrified of what I'd do to him after he smacked my finger away

Blue: Ok... your not still mad at him are you?

White: A little, but maybe he had a reason to want to keep it from us.

Blue: I guess... I'll try to find him now he can't be too far away.

Blue Diamond starts looking for Steven she sees him with a blue gem

Lapis salutes

Lapis: My diamond

Blue: Lapis Lazuli you were in that mirror?

Lapis: Uh yes one of the homeworld gems attacked me because they thought I was a Crystal they put me in a mirror and I was found later by a pearl who stored me away... I was trapped for thousands of years...

Blue: I'm sorry to hear that Lapis...

Lapis: So what are you going to do with me are you going to have me do my old job?

Blue smiles

Blue: Things are changing on homeworld thanks to Steven. Gems now get to decide which type of job they want or to have none at all.

Lapis: But... doesn't that make them useless every gem is supposed to have a purpose.

Blue: Perhaps Steven can tell you all the new rules and you can be apart of his court.

Lapis: Steven you're a Diamond?

Lapis looks at Steven and notices his eyes.

Lapis: How did I not notice your eyes earlier...

Steven: Why don't I tell you all the different thing about homeworld?

Lapis: Ok so whats new since I left homeworld?

They start walking around with Blue following them closely while Steven talks about all the great things that have happened.


	18. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has the flu

Blue: Good morning Steven!

Steven is still asleep so Blue lightly shakes him awake

Steven: Huh?

Blue: Are you alright? You feel a lot warmer than usual...

Steven: I don feel so well Yellow

Blue:... I'm going to get the thermometer

Steven: Ok Yellow

Blue Diamond shrinks down and gets some stuff like a bowl, a washcloth and a thermometer she returns and puts it in stevens mouth

Steven: Hey Lapis you bigger than usubal

Blue: No talking

The thermometer beeps Blue looks at it, it says Stevens temperature is very high

Blue: Looks like your sick Steven you have a fever

Yellow comes into the room

Yellow: Whys it taking so long to wake Steven up

Steven: Wha...whats Topaz doing here Rapis? And whys it so big?

Yellow: I am not a Topaz!

Steven: It scary!

Blue: He must be delusional he has a fever so I'm guessing he is sick.

Yellow: Sick?

Blue: He must have caught it when we went to earth last, you take care of whatever you need to do I'll watch over steven.

Yellow: Ok. Hope you get better Steven, see ya later.

Steven: Bye Giant Topaz

Yellow Leaves

Steven starts getting out of bed

Blue: Where are you going

Steven: I need to go a thing called a school Bonnie talked about school wit her parents

Blue: You don't go to school Steven also it's summer and a weekend

Steven: I got to summer school Connie registered me into bit.

Blue: Connie cant register you into school Steven, no one can you are not a citizen of any country nor is anyone your legal guardian.

Blue gently lays Steven back on the bed and gets him some crackers and a sports drink when she comes back she finds steven face down on the floor

Steven: I tired but need go School

Blue sigs picks him up again and lays him on the bed

Blue: You don't need to go to School steven here eat some crackers and drink this sports drink

Steven tries reaching for the crackers but his sight is blurry so he only grabs air. Blue end up feeding him the crackers and drinks

Steven: I cold.

Blue: You have a fever I need to cool you down Steven

Blue leaves and gets a spray bottle from the bathroom when she returns she finds that Steven threw up  
Blue puts steven in the bathtub, puts the sheets in the laundry, gets new sheets, cleans steven up with a cold washcloth and puts him back on the bed. She sprays him all over with cold water

Steven: Lapis Stop I freezing

Steven is shivering to the point his body cramps

Blue: You have a fever Steven I need to cool you down before it gets higher, breath, Steven watch me.

Blue breathes in and out and Steven copies

Blue: That's right breath in breathe out

Stevens body temperature drops a bit and he stops shivering

Steven: I hungry

Steven: I'll make you some soup

Blue cooks some soup and spoonfeeds it to Steven

Blue: Ok let's hope this stays down here have a drink

Blue puts the drink to Stevens' mouth

Steven: It good

Blue: Yes its loaded with sugar should help you feel more energized.

Steven falls back to Sleep as Blue watches him in case he wakes up.

A few hours later Steven wakes up again

Steven: The room spinning make stop!

Blue: it should stop spinning in a few minutes.

Steven: It no spin anymore.

Blue: See I told you.

Steven: I want food Lapis.

Blue: here have some more soup and a drink

For the rest of the day while Blue is helping Steven she asks some of her gems to go to earth and get some pills for Stevens fever. When Stevens fever has gone down he becomes more energetic. as the week goes by he gets better and better


	19. Happy Birthday Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Steven's 14th birthday

Blue, Yellow, and White are waking up Steven

White: Starlight wake up.

Steven slowly wakes up and rubs his eyes

Blue: Do you know what day it is today?

Steven: Its... August something.

Blue: It's August fifteenth, it's your birthday Steven!

Steven: Oh yeah it is!

White: Yes fourteen years ago on this day is when we first met you.

Steven: So what are we going to do today?

White: All four of us will be going to Earth for two days.

Steven: Really all of us and for a few days too!?

Blue: Yes we made plans with the Maheswarans and Greg to do a sleepover at a hotel it should be very fun.

Yellow: We have your bag packed with all the stuff you need on White's ship

White: We also have your breakfast two cookie cat shaped pancakes with vanilla and strawberry ice cream in between them

White hands Steven his breakfast, Steven eats all the food and drinks the orange juice

Blue: How was it?

Steven: It was delicious thank you

The diamonds wait at White Diamonds ship for Steven to be ready, Steven comes running down and they head to earth.

Steven: So what's our room going to be like

White: Well our room has another room attached to it there is one queen and two kings sized beds with a bathroom

Steven: So how are we going to split the beds?

White: We three will share a bed, Connie and Greg will sleep on a couch, Connie's parents will share a bed and since you're the birthday boy you get a bed all to yourself

Steven: Dad and Connie are going to just sleep on the couch?

White: Don't worry Steven he'll have plenty of room the couch reclines, If you remove the cushions on the couch Connie will sleep on it's like a single bed

Steven: How can dad afford this?

Yellow: The Maheswarans helped pay.

White: We are here.

White parks the ship near the hotel but in a hidden spot

Yellow: we really should get the warp pads that go to homeworld up and running again.

They walk a few blocks and meet the Maheswarans and Greg at the front of the hotel. Greg checks in and they get set up in their room, then they head out to the park to have a picnic. The adults talk while getting the picnic ready and the kids run around, when the food is ready they all sit down and start eating

Connie: So how old are you now? Nine?

Steven: Nine?? I'm fourteen!

Doug and Connie: You're fourteen!?

Connie: You don't look fourteen

Greg: Steven has stopped growing since he's turned eight.

Greg shows the Maheswarans a photo album showing that steven grew normally till age eight then stopped.

Connie: Is it because you are a half gem?

Steven: Most likely, gems don't really age physically.

After the picnic, they go to back to the hotel change into some swimwear and grab towel, umbrellas, floaties, and chairs then head to the beach

Greg: It's the perfect weather for a nice cold swim huh?

Greg looks to see Priyanka putting sunscreen on Connie and A shrunken down Blue putting sunscreen on Steven. Greg shrugs his shoulders climbs a rock and cannonballs into the ocean.

Blue: Stop squirming Steven

Steven: Do I have to have sunscreen

Blue: Yes. You don't want to get sunburnt do you?

Steven: No...

After Blue is finished, Steven cannonballs into the ocean while Connie just runs in

Connie: Wanna do a breath holding contest?

Steven: Sure!

They both pinch their nose take a deep breath and go underwater. Connie is the one that pops her head out of the water first and then is followed by Steven

Steven: Yes I won!

White diamonds changes her clothes to look more like swimwear she grabs a boat that is supposed to fit a huge amount of people, blows it up and lays on it in the water

White: This is quite nice on you two just going to stand on the beach all day?

Yellow changes her clothes into a t-shirt and shorts goes up a hill a bit far from the beach and cannon balls making a very large wave that dies down before it hits the beach. Yellow then swims over to White and flips the boat over

White: Ahh!

Yellow: Hahahahahaha

White: Very funny Yellow

White gets back on the boat

Yellow: Come in blue it's actually quite refreshing

Blue changes into a bikini and walks into the ocean Yellow stares at her awestruck

Yellow: You look absolutely gorgeous in your swimsuit.

Blue: Thank you Yellow.

Steven comes up to Yellow and splashes her soon everyone is in a splashing fight.

Connie: Mom! Dad! Come in!

Priyanka: I'm fine here Connie.

Doug: Sure!

Doug joins Connie and lifts her onto his shoulder

Steven: Ooh we should have a chicken fight

Connie: Yeah!

Doug: Sure.

Greg puts steven on his shoulders.

White: three two one start

Connie and Steven start trying to knock each other off

Blue: Is that safe?

Yellow: I'm sure it is if Greg and Doug are fine with it

Steven ends up winning

Steven: Yess!

Doug: Don't worry Connie we'll get them next time.

After the beach and they get dressed they go to a playground.

Steven: Tag you're it

Connie and Steven play tag until they are tuckered out by all the running, they then play on the equipment. Connie and Steven go on the monkey bars, slides, and the swings

Priyanka: Guys its time to go for dinner

They head to a nearby restaurant

White: I need to go somewhere I'll meet you back at the hotel

Blue and Yellow shrink down and the seven of them go in and get a seat. They order, do some more talking while they wait, and start eating when the food comes. After dinner, they head back into the hotel where they meet White who tells Steven to go into the other room and wait for a bit. A few minutes pass and The Diamonds, Maheswarans and Greg come in with a cookie cat shaped cake

Blue, White, Yellow, Priyanka, Doug, Connie, and Greg sing:  
Happy Birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy Birthday dear Steven  
Happy birthday to you

While singing Greg puts on Stevens birthday suit and takes a picture of all of them

Connie: And many more...

Greg cuts the cake and hands the Maheswarans and Steven a piece of cake

Steven: This is delicious is this why you went off White

White: Yes I ordered that cake a week ago and picked it up today

They finish dessert

Greg: Its time to open your presents

The Diamonds, Greg and Connie each give a gift to steven. Steven opens all the gifts up he gets a comic from Connie, a video game from Greg, a music box from Blue, a lava lamp from White and a Sword from Yellow.

Blue: Yellow why were you thinking of giving this to Steven!

Blue quickly snatches the sword out of Steven's hands

Yellow: Oh relax Blue he'll be fine

Steven: Yeah I'll be extra careful with it I promise!

Blue: Fine but its just to look at, it's going in a display case as soon as we return to homeworld.

Steven: Ok!

After Greg and Steven clean up all the wrapping paper the eight settle down and watch TV before heading to bed.

In the morning they have room service give them breakfast, pack their things, say goodbye, and go home

On Whites Ship

Steven: That was a great birthday it was really fun spending the day with Connie

Blue: I'm glad you enjoyed it

Yellow: I enjoyed it too cannon balling was fun to try and it was funny seeing Whites reaction when I flipped the boat over.

White: Harharhar.

Yellow: And you looked absolutely stunning in a swimsuit Blue.

Blue blushes Lightly

Blue: Thanks yellow

White: What about me

Yellow: You looked nice too...


	20. School is in Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has come to earth to hang out with Connie only to find out she has something called school she needs to go to

Yellow: So you just want to hang out with Connie?

Steven: Yeah it'll only be for a few hours.

Yellow: Alright Ill come with you to Connie's and talk with her parents while you two play.

Steven: Yellow I don't need you to come with me, I'm only going over to Connie's.

Yellow: But anything can happen we can't risk it.

Steven: Can you only just walk me over and leave?

Yellow: Very well but you are only to be at Connie's house where her parents can watch you. Call me or Blue when you want to Leave or when you need help. Blue should come by later she just needs to do a few things first.

Steven: Ok! Yellow let's go now!

Yellow and Steven walk to Connie's house then Yellow goes back to where her ship is. Steven knocks on the door and Priyanka answers

Priyanka: Hello Steven what brings you by today?

Steven: I've come to see Connie.

Priyanka: Sorry Steven Connie has School today she is waiting at the bus stop.

Steven: Oh ok, what's School? I've heard you chat about it before.

Priyanka: School is where kids go to learn things.

Steven: Alright I'll say just say hello to Connie then.

Priyanka: Ok Steven, Bye.

Steven looks around and spots Connie and waves his hand.

Steven: Hey Connie!

Connie: Oh hi Steven what are you doing here?

Steven: I came here to hang out with you but your mother told me you had School.

Connie: Yeah... Do you wanna come?

Steven: YES!

Connie: Really? I was kind of joking

Steven: I've always wanted to see what a school is like!

Connie: Well ok but don't attract too much attention.

Steven: Don't worry I won't!

Connie and Steven hop on the bus, when it arrives at school they get off.

Steven: Wow so this is what School looks like, its so cool looking!

Connie: Lets head to class.

Steven: Alright!

Steven follows Connie to where her class is, the school bell rings a few minutes later and Connie introduces Steven to the class as her show and tell.

Connie: For this Show and tell I'd like you to meet my friend Steven Pink Universe Diamond he's a half-gem half-human hybrid he lives in space with his caretakers and they come to earth once in a while

Connie's voice slows down and starts getting quiet

Connie: He is part of the alien's monarchy called The Great Diamond Authority so he's kinda like space royalty

Steven: That's right! Connie is telling the truth I come from Space and my caretakers are giant women who sometimes shrink down when it's beneficial, they colonize planets to expand the gem race my mother was in charge of colonizing this plant but she fell in love with it and refused too.

Mrs. Lezner: That's enough of your story, you two have a very creative imagination but its time to start the class.

Steven: But it's not a story, it's real!

Steven starts lifting up his shirt to show the gem

Mrs. Lezner: Mr. Diamond! I know you are new but in my classroom, we have a dress code!

Steven: Alright I just wanted to prove Connie was telling the truth... Also, Universe is technically more my last name than Diamonds at least on Earth it is...

Mrs. Lenzer: Then why did you say Diamond as the last name?

Steven: Uh well a lot of gems from where I am from call me Diamond, and my guardians when saying my whole name say it last... Universe and Diamond are kind of both my last names in a way...

Steven puts his shirt down

Mrs. Lezner: Please just sit down you two

Student #1: I have a question!

Mrs. Lenzer: What is it?

Student #1: Why do his eyes look weird?

Class: Yeah!

The teacher looks at Steven and notices his eyes

Steven: I got my eyes from my mother, the other diamonds have eyes like these as well.

Class: Wow cool!

Mrs. Lenzer: Those eyes aren't real, Mr. Universe obviously has contacts in.

Connie and Steven take their seats

Student #1: Don't worry I believe your story

Student #2 me too

Student #3 Are you really from space

Steven: Yeah I am

Student #3: What's it like?

Steven: It's interesting but very cold so my caretakers had heaters installed

Student #2: so your apart of the diamond authority?

Steven: Yeah I can't believe it sometimes

Student #2: Do you think I could be? I'm probably am actually.

Class: Me too I bet I am part of it too

Steven: No you aren't!

Class: How do you know?

Mrs. Lezner: That is enough! It's time to do our exam now

Steven whispers to Connie

Steven: what's an exam

Connie: it's a paper that has questions on it to see how smart you are

Mrs. Lezner hands out an exam after a few minutes Steven raises his hand

Mrs. Lezner: Yes Mr. Universe?

Steven: I'm done the exam it was fun and easy

Mrs. Lezner: Done already!?

Mrs. Lezner picks up Steven's paper and begins to mark it

Once everyone is done Mrs. Lezner comes by Steven and hands him his exam back

Mrs. Lezner: I don't know how you did it but congrats for getting a hundred and two percent on your exam

Mrs. Lezner goes back to her desk the class starts throwing things at Steven

Steven: Stop you guys

Mrs. Lezner: Mr. Universe stop distracting the class or I'll have to send you to the principal's office

Steven: But...

More things get thrown at Steven...Steven has had enough

Steven: Everyone stop throwing things at me!

Mrs. Lezner: That is it! We are going to the office Mr. Universe and Ms. Maheswarmen

Mrs. Lezner leads them to the Principal's office

Connie is freaking out

Steven: Whats wrong Connie?

Connie: This will get put on my permanent record

Steven: Whats a permanent record?

Connie: it's this paper that's created the moment you are born that records everything that you've done on it. When I try to get into a space program they'll be like sorry we can't take you because you've been to the principal's office once.

Steven: That's not fair you didn't even do anything

Connie: They don't care about that

They arrive

Principal: Yes Mrs. Lezner?

Mrs. Lezner: These two have been disrupting my class

Principal: Is that so hmmm

The Principal looks at steven

Principal: Are you new here? what is your name?

Steven: Steven Universe... I just wanted to hang out with Connie today so I came with her to school.

Principal: Ohh do you not go?

Steven: This is the first time I've stepped foot in a school

Principal: I want to contact your guardians/parents.

Steven: Trust me that is not a good idea.

Principal: I was not asking for your permission. Give me a contact now Mr. Universe!

Steven gives the principal his phone and points out Blue diamonds Contact

Principal: Your guardians' name is Blue Diamond?

Steven: Yeah

The Principal calls Blue and Blue tells her that she will come right away and to meet her outside of the school. The Principal, Mrs. Lezner, Connie and Steven wait and see a yellow arm ship coming

Mrs. Lezner: What is that!?

The ship lands and outcomes Yellow and Blue they have shrunken down and are wearing human clothes

Principal: Hello Mrs. Diamonds I'd like to talk to you about Steven.

Yellow: What about him?

Principal: He has spent one day at my school and already caused a ruckus! I suggest he goes to this School for a bit to socialize with other students for a, how do I put this nicely a reality check

The principal looks at Steven

Principal: He must learn that even though his last name is universe the universe and earth does not revolve around him 

Yellow gets visibly upset

Yellow: YES IT DOES! STEVEN IS A DIAMOND HE IS PART OF THE GREAT DIAMOND ATHOURITY THIS PATHETIC PLANET BELONGS TO HIM!

Mrs. Lezner: He was telling the truth

Principal: Not now Mrs. Lezner

Blue: Yellow Calm down!

Blue looks at the principal.

Blue: What did Steven do?

Mrs. Lezner: He was talking in class and yelled at the student Mrs. Diamonds.

Blue: Yelling? I'm pretty sure Steven had a good reason.

Mrs. Lezner: well the students were throwing things at him...

Principal: It doesn't matter if he had a reason he should not be disturbing the class!

Blue: How dare they throw things at my baby!

Principal: Calm down Mrs. Diamonds! Anyway it would be very beneficial for Steven to attend this School, you've certainly haven't been doing a good job.

Yellow: No he will not be attending, school will only hold him back from his potential besides he learns plenty from us

Mrs. Lezner: Well Steven did get a hundred and two percent on his exam and was the first one complete it...

Principal: Really with one day?

The principal looks at the Diamonds

Principal: See Steven has already done great with just one day imagine a few years

Blue: He does not need to go, he needs to learn how to be a leader and that's a thing school doesn't teach along with many other things. I've searched up the curriculum its all about just cramming info in their brains for exams. The students forget it the next day, they learn nothing from school.

Principal: That is not true!

Blue: We are done here c'mon Steven, bye Connie.

Connie: Bye

Principal: We have not finished talking

Blue: Yes we have

With that The diamonds go back on the ship, Blue and Yellow return back to their normal size and they fly off.

Mrs. Lezner: I can't believe Stevens Caretakers are aliens...

Principal: Take Connie back to Class...

Mrs. Lezner: Ok, come along Connie

Back on the ship

Yellow: I thought I told you to stay at Connie's house!

Steven: Well I wanted to hang with Connie and Connie needed to go to school... so I went with her.

Yellow: Well whenever you go to Connie's. Blue, Jasper or I will be accompanying you

Steven: Ok... what about White though?

Blue: She is a very busy gem and cannot afford to take a lot of time off like we can she runs the whole homeworld. We also don't trust her to not show or tell you things you are not ready to see or know about...

Yellow: Also you are our responsibility Pink wanted us to be the main caretakers and for White to see you when we think its a good idea

Steven: So you two are like my parents and White is like my grandmom

Blue: I guess you could put it that way...


	21. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets put on Trial

Steven: Did you know lion has a pocket dimension?

Blue: Really!?

Steven: Yeah it has an island in it with a few things like a chest, a flag with a rose on it, a bubbled crystal gem and a pink sword. I wonder if that lion has something to do with Mom the stuff does sound like stuff she would have.

Blue: Wait... A bubbled crystal gem?

Steven: Yeah

Blue: How do you know it was a crystal gem?

Steven: Well She reformed after I unbubbled her. I got a good look at her she had a star on her shoulder and tried to kill me because I was a Diamond.

Blue face turns from curious to angry

Blue: WHAT!!??

Steven: Uh forget I said that...

It was too late Blue had already gotten up. She told her gems to go to the moon and capture any bismuth on the moon, if they didn't find any then they would search on earth.

A day later the gems had captured Bismuth they told Blue and Blue went to talk to Steven

Blue: We captured her.

Steven: Wha...what are you going to do with her

Blue: She will be put on trial if found guilty she will be shattered

Steven: NO! Don't shatter her!

Blue: Why!? She tried to kill you

Steven: I know but maybe I can talk to her and befriend her

Blue: If you think I am letting you anywhere near her, you are sadly mistaken. 

Steven: Please Blue don't shatter her it will only prove Bismuths point on us Diamonds being tyrants.

Blue: Enough!

Blue silences steven with her hand

Blue: my decision is final she will be put on trial and if found guiltily shattered.

Blue leaves the room to talk to Yellow about the trial

Yellow: We should shatter her right away for daring to attempt to harm our Steven!

Blue: We need to at least give her a chance to defend herself, Steven also wants her to not be shattered even if she is found guilty

Yellow: It doesn't matter what Steven wants in this case if we let this Gem off for attempting to shatter a Diamond other crystal gems if there are any left, will come after him too.

Blue: Alright let's start the Trial soon the zircons are waiting.

Steven runs to where Blue and Yellow are.

Steven: I want to come!

Yellow: Absolutely not! A courtroom is no place for you to be.

Steven: Shouldn't I be there? I was the one who she tried to kill.

Blue: Fine you may come but you are not to come anywhere near her or talk to her is that clear?

Steven: Yes

Yellow: Are you kidding me!? Blue are you really letting him come?

Blue: He will be near us at all times. If she tries to attack him again we will poof her instantly. Steven should learn how trials work for when he is older as well.

Yellow sighs

Yellow: Fine let's head to the warp pads the Pearls should already be there, we should also call for another pearl to introduce Steven since he is coming.

The diamonds call for another Pearl to come to the warp pads while they walk towards the warp pad

Pearl B: Hello My diamonds I have come Just like you asked

Blue: Thank you, you shall introduce Steven at the Trial

The pearl bows

Pearl B: It will be an honor my Diamond

Yellow P: My diamonds shall we start the trial

Blue lifts Steven up so he can hop on her shoulder he sits crosslegged leaning on Blue's neck

Yellow: We shall

The Pearls Warp to the courtroom to introduce the Diamonds

Yellow P: All rise for the Luminous Yellow diamond  
Blue P: the Lustrous Blue Diamond  
Pearl B: And the lovely Pink Diamond

The diamonds appear and summon their thrones they sit down and look at the accused, the Zircons salute 

Bismuth glares at them

Bismuth: I will shatter you! Shatter you all!

Blue Zircon facepalms

Bismuth: Yes I tried to shatter your Precious Pink diamond and I'll do it again in a heartbeat! She deserves to be shattered shes a tyrant just like you, you all deserve to be shattered!

Y Zircon: My Diamond My wonderous

Yellow: My Diamond will suffice or we will never get through this

Y Zircon: Right My Diamond as you can see Bismuth was apart of the Crystal Gems those their betrayed homeworld. Not only that she tried to shatter our beloved Pink diamond and wants to shatter you guys as well.

Blue: Pink Diamond was the leader of the Crystal Gems!

Y Zircon: Right you are but uh... She has now come to our side and we worked thing out... the Crystal Gems are still against homeworld...

B Zircon: In her defense, she has been brainwashed by Pink Diamond to talk like this she can be fixed.

Yellow: So it's Pink's fault?

B Zircon: I'm not saying it's her fault...

Yellow: Sounds like you are...

B Zircon: Anyway I think we can still fix her... Get her in the right mind state

Y Zircon: But fixing her will take a long time and she is a danger to Pink Diamond while she is in this State.

B Zircon: Maybe we should see her motives first at least

Yellow: Is this necessary? We should just shatter her already! 

Blue: Isn't it? Shouldn't we know what her motives are before we shatter her

Yellow: I don't see the point.

Blue Brings Bismuth closer and glares at her

Blue: Why why are you trying to shatter Pink Diamond

Bismuth: She's a tyrant she doesn't care about people all she wants to do is colonize earth. How is Pink still here anyway Rose Quartz Shattered her

Steven: Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond were the same people

Bismuth: Liar! How dare you tell me you are Rose Quartz she was a great gem unlike you!

Yellow: Be quiet Steven! Pink Diamond fooled us all! When we captured Rose Quartz she turned her gem so we wouldn't shatter her, she told us she was pregnant and to take care of her child that child is the one sitting on Blue's shoulder

Bismuth: NO you are all a bunch of liars!

Yellow: It is true haven't you wondered why Rose just disappeared when pregnant and never came back? Didn't you notice that "Pink Diamond" looks like a human now and is called Steven now? Have you ever seen Pink and Rose together?

Bismuth: That good for nothing Liar I am going to shatter Steven/Pink/Rose she needs to pay for what she has done she doesn't deserve to live or be happy!

Blue gets very upset and starts crying

Blue: STEVEN DOES DESERVE TO LIVE A HAPPY LIFE! Pink was trying her best sure she was childish and selfish but she was trying her best to save the earth!

Yellow comforts Blue

Yellow: That is enough coming from YOU!

Yellow Poofs Bismuth and was about to Step on her

Steven: Wait! 

Steven jumps down picks Bismuths gem up bubbles it and runs to the closest warp pad and warps away

Blue and Yellow: STEVEN!


	22. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is trying to save Bismuth

Steven is talking with Lapis.

Steven: I need you to do me a big favor, please!

Lapis: Sure I owe you one.

Steven: The diamonds are trying to shatter this gem and I'm trying to protect it I need you to fly me off homeworld!

Lapis: I'm sorry My Diamond I would love to help you but if I did that the other Diamonds would shatter me as well...

Steven: Ok... I guess I'll have to steal a ship again.

Steven finds a ship and takes off.

Stevens communicator starts glowing, Steven just ignores it. Unbeknownst to him, the Diamonds have planted a tracker on him after he went to the earth without their permission. Steven lands on a planet and unbubbles Bismuth. Bismuth reforms

Bismuth: Huh what happened

Bismuth spots Steven

Bismuth: YOU!

Bismuth chasing Steven

Steven: Please stop I saved you from getting shattered

Bismuth: Probably to only start playing your mind games on me! Guess what they are not going to work this time!

Steven: Please stop I'm trying to save you from getting shattered!

Bismuth won't listen so Steven poofs and bubbles her again and hides her somewhere on the planet. Two arm ships land, Blue and Yellow appear.

Blue Diamond marches towards Steven

Blue: WHERE IS SHE!?

Steven: I'm not telling you!

Yellow: Your not huh?

Steven: I won't let you hurt her!

Yellow rolls her eyes and crotches staring Steven dead in the eye

Blue: I'm going to look for Bismuth

Yellow: Ok!

Steven: No!

Steven tries to run after Blue but Yellow stops him

Yellow: You are in a lot of trouble mister I advise you to tell us where she is before we do more than just ground you

Steven gulps at that but doesn't waver he summons his shield Yellow sighs and grabs Steven

Steven: Put me down you...you CLOD

Yellow: Steven!! Steven, you are in enough trouble already with taking a gem who wants to shatter you and going off homeworld without permission! Do you really want to add insults as well?

Steven wriggles trying to get out of Yellows hand he brings up his shield and throws it at Yellows face. It hits her and she lets go, Steven gently floats to the ground and tries to make a run for it.

Yellow: Not so fast!

Yellow grabs Steven again and takes out a distabalizer on

Yellow: I'm tired of your tricks Steven!

Yellow uses the destabilizer on him.

Steven: Ahh! Please stop Yellow it hurts!

Yellow: I guess destabalizers don't work on you...

Yellow stops using the destabalizer and bubbles Steven instead

Steven: You can bubble me?

Yellow: Of course I can

Blue comes back

Blue: Why is Steven in a bubble?

Yellow: The destabalizers didn't work on him...

Blue: You used what!? Yellow why would you use that on him! What if it killed him?

Yellow: Well it didn't and he was getting on my nerves

Blue: That doesn't mean you should hurt him!

Yellow: I only meant to poof him and he threw a shield at my face and called me a Clod!

Blue: He's a child remember? Don't Ever try to poof him again Yellow or use a destabalizer on him!

Yellow:: Fine...

Blue unbubbles Steven

Blue: You poor thing

Steven: Um... what about bismuth?

Blue: She will be shattered just not now... I don't want to scar you by shattering a gem in front of your eyes. 

Steven: But she can be saved! You don't need to shatter her! 

Blue: I'm sorry Steven but we can't just let her go... She has tried to shatter you and was planning to do it again... 

Yellow: We are not going to take any risks Steven.

Steven: Ok...

Yellow: Let's go home... also Steven? 

Steven: ....Yes? 

Yellow: you are grounded for three months

Steven: Okay...

When Steven has fallen asleep the Diamonds shatter Bismuth so she can not harm Steven anymore...


	23. Calmness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Steven is following Yellow and her Pearl

Steven: So where are we going Yellow?

Yellow: Well the gems have recently finished building my extraction chamber and after all the events that have happened in the past few days I thought the both of us should take some time to relax.

Steven: Cool... but what is an extraction chamber?

Yellow: You'll see when we get there

Steven: Ok...

Yellow leads Steven down a yellow corridor where it seems the walls are not only sentient but talking to each other and stop in front of a door. Yellow pearl walks in front of them, opens the door and salutes

Y Pearl: My Diamond, Pink Diamond

Steven: Please call me Steven

Y Pearl: Pink Steven

Steven: No just Steven

Y pearl: Just Steven

Steven thinks for a second

Steven: Call me lasagna

Yellow rolls her eyes

Yellow: Enough Steven! Stop it, you are going to break my pearl.

Yellow lets Steven hop on her hand and they start to head in

Y Pearl: Have a nice extraction My Diamond and Pink Lasagna

Yellow again rolls her eyes and looks at her pearl

Yellow: Pearl just address him as Pink Diamond and don't call him by those ridiculous names he suggests

Y Pearl: Yes my diamond, Have a good extraction my diamond and Pink Diamond

Yellow Pearl closes the door after them

Steven: You know I'm not Pink Diamond right?

Yellow: I'm quite aware of that Steven but when it comes to other gems they need to address you formally it is befitting of your status and although you may not be Pink Diamond herself you are taking on her place in The Great Diamond Athourity

Steven: I guess I can understand where you're coming from... So this is the extraction chamber...

Yellow: Yes...

Steven: Looks like a sauna

Yellow: I guess it looks pretty similar...

The door opens and Blue Diamond enters

Y Pearl: Blue Diamond has come to see you, my Diamond

Yellow: Thank you Pearl that will be all

Yellow and Blue pearl saulute and walk out while Blue Diamond sits down

Yellow: What brings you here Blue

Blue: I've come to see what the new extraction chamber looked like its been a while since we had time to relax

Yellow nods in agreement

Steven: When is the last time you truly relaxed?

Yellow: Probably the time when you were one and your father was watching over you

Steven: That's twelve years ago!

Blue: We are diamonds we have a lot of responsibility as leaders to make sure everything goes as it should so we can continue the gem race

Yellow: Also having an obnoxious kid that tends to like getting into trouble doesn't help

Steven: Hey!

Yellow: What? It's true

Steven: I don't try to find trouble, trouble finds me!

Blue:...

Yellow: Sure...

Yellow rolls her eyes

Yellow: Steven, You have snuck off homeworld, tried freeing a gem you knew wanted to shatter you and go off to places when you told us you would only be at one place; do you need any more examples?

Steven: Uhh... ok... Maybe I do cause a bit of trouble

Blue giggles and picks up steven to hug him

Blue: Maybe a little here or there but we don't expect you to be perfect Steven. Dont take what Yellow said to heart you should know by now that its just her personality

Steven: Ok

Steven: So I'm guessing because of this Sauna

Yellow: Extraction Chamber

Steven: Extraction chamber is Yellow it's specifically made for Yellow...

Yellow: Well yes, I told my gems to make it.

Steven: So if Yellow has a place to relax and all does that mean you have one or are going to have one built for you Blue?

Blue: Yes, I do indeed have a room of my own where I relax... Your mother, Yellow, even White and I would hang out there but no one but me have been there in the past five thousand years... not with your mother's empty space. It's so lonely being their bymyself

Steven: Well now that we are all together again why don't we hang at your place

Blue: That's a lovely idea maybe we can play that game we used to play with Pink

Steven: what game?

Blue: Pink would be at the bottom and the rest of us would be above the surface she would sing and we'd try to guess the song

Yellow: Maybe we can fit it in I do miss us spending time together all four of us... we were all so happy...

Steven: Maybe we can do that now?

As soon as he says that the diamond chime rings

Yellow: Sorry Steven but I have to look at the latest Citrine reports

Yellow cleans her self and starts heading out

Blue: I should go too I need to check up on my newest colony

Steven: Wait!

Both Blue and Yellow stop in their track

Blue: What is it, Steven?

Steven: When you two were busy what did my mom do did she have any special task or did she just sit around all day?

Blue: Well she would throw massive balls

Steven: She was a juggler!?

Blue: What? No. She used to throw massive parties to celebrate all our achievements

Yellow: Yes, Every gem would attend to bask in the glory of seeing all of us at once

Blue: It was some fun times...

Steven: Then I'll do just that ill throw a party!


	24. Don't you miss Pink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven wonders if the Diamonds wish he didn't exist

Blue notices that Steven is looking quite down, she calls Yellow to come down to Steven's room. 

Blue: What is wrong Steven?

Steven: Do you miss mom?

Blue: Yes... we do

Yellow: Of course we miss her!

Steven: You were very close to her weren't you?

Blue: Yes I was and so was Yellow.

Yellow: Even though she was a pain we were still very close.

Steven: Do you wish mom was still here instead of me?

Blue: Of course not!

Blue shrinks down, she walks over to Steven and cuddles him on her lap. Yellow also shrinks down and sits next to blue. Yellow rests her head on Blue's shoulder and looks at Steven.

Yellow: Why would you think that?

Steven: well... you were very close with her and I am the reason why she is now gone.

Blue: Yes we miss your mother but that doesn't mean we wished you were never born we love you Steven, you have shown us so much over the years and we've grown as close as ever because of that.

Yellow: Your mother wanted you so bad, she loved you and was willing to give up her form so you were born. Pink prepared us she taught us all about humans, we read books preparing for you. When you came we said our last goodbyes to Pink and then we saw you. We fell in love as soon as we saw you and vowed to love and protect you forever.

Blue: Besides she is still alive in you... you have her laugh, her childish nature, her hair, her gem and her eyes

Steven: What...What if you had the chance for both of us to live at the same time but it was a bit risky and I might die.

Blue: Then we wouldn't do it... We would not risk your life to bring back your mother, we love you too much to do so.

Steven: Oh ok...Do you only love me because Pink was my mother?

Blue: not anymore we love you because you are you, we have grown to love you more and more each day

Steven: What if I did something bad like really bad like shattered millions of gems or a diamond cause I just wanted too... Would you hate me?

Yellow: No we would be quite upset with you for some time but we would never hate you

Steven: I know you are not technically my moms but since I am technically Pink Diamond and you were a parent figure to her and me now, do you think I could you my moms? I really see you as that and I want to feel like I have one.

Blue puts her hand over her mouth and starts crying tears of joy

Blue: Of course you can!

Yellow: you may call me it if you so desire

Steven: Really!? Thanks, Mom and...Mum!

They stay cuddling each other for a while


	25. Overprotective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yellow and Blue have a nightmare then go to extreme lengths to keep Steven healthy and safe

After an exhausting week, the Diamond decide to have some rest. The Diamonds have nightmares about Steven getting hurt, ill, dying of illness, dying of being unhealthy, dying of loss in blood, being killed and being kidnapped. They both wake up and immediately go to Stevens room for the rest of the night they watch Steven Sleep. Steven wakes up and sees the Diamonds watching him...

Steven: Uh hi mom and mum uhh whatcha both doing in my room?

Yellow: Making sure you don't get killed.

Blue: or kidnapped.

Steven Ok...

Blue: Look after the recent events we decided it would be best for us to watch you constantly from now on we will both keep our eyes on you twenty-four seven. We will both be in the same room with you and at least one of us will be watching you.

Yellow: If we go to any planets you will have to wear this

Yellow holds up a coverall and mask

Blue: We will also limit sweets to one a day and making sure you have all five of the food groups every meal. We will give you healthy snacks and have you taking vitamins.

Yellow: We also got some shots you need to take to prevent most illnesses on earth

Blue: And one of the Peridots will clean your teeth twice a day and check your vitals at least once

Yellow: We also stole some O negative blood from some hospitals in case you need a blood transfer

Steven: But...but I like my sweets and I don't want to walk around wearing that!

Steven points at the coverall

Blue: We are going to keep you safe Steven and the coverall is only for when we go off planet.

Yellow picks up Steven

Yellow: The peridots should have the shots ready.

Steven starts to Sqirm

Steven: I don't want shots!

Blue: They will protect you from most viruses

Steven: Then do I need to wear the coverall?

Blue: Yes better to be safe than sorry. We have also made sure that our moonbases and ships are all sterile.

Steven: I've already had shots though!

Blue: Yes all the recommended ones for the US but what about other countries

Steven: We usually stay in the US though...

Blue: But we go to other countries as well.

Steven: What about the bathroom?

Blue: when you are in the bathroom make sounds so we know you're still there.

Steven: I'm not going to die or be kidnapped in the bathroom!

Yellow: Well you never know... If we stop hearing sounds we will knock on the door if you're unresponsive we will walk in just to check if your safe

Steven: Well at least your not going to be in the bathroom...

Yellow: Today's schedule will be Shots, check vitals, breakfast, teeth cleaning, lessons, snack, lessons, Lunch, training, snack, free time, dinner, dessert, free time, check vitals, teeth cleaning and bedtime.

Steven: Training?

Yellow: Yes to keep healthy you need exercise and the training will come in handy if you ever need to fight. You could also stand to lose a few pounds...

Steven: What am I fat?

Yellow: You are overweight Steven we want you to lose some before it gets any worse

Blue: We should have had you lose weight sooner being overweight isn't healthy just like being underweight...

Steven: But... I've been doing fine

Yellow: You have been kidnapped, almost killed and very sick before!

Steven: Yeah but that was on earth and my sickness only lasted a week.

Yellow: Still what if there are some gems here that want to shatter you we are not taking ANY risks.

Steven: What...What if I sneak out what if I refuse to take the shots or to eat

Yellow: Then we will have to force you by pinning you down and you won't be able to sneak off when both of our eyes are on you at all time.

They arrive at the room where the peridots are. They take Stevens vitals and give them all the shots.

Peridot XL: Well all the shots you requested for today are done and his vitals seem fine.

Blue: Thank you.

Steven: Wait I'm going to get more?

Blue: Yes in about a month we can have you have all the shots in one day you might get sick.

Steven mutters: How ironic...

When they get back Blue Pearl has already finished cooking breakfast, Pearl hands Steven his breakfast.

Blue P: here is your breakfast Pink Diamond...

Steven: Thanks Pearl.

Steven begins to eat after he is finished, the diamonds take Steven to another room where he gets his teeth cleaned.

9:30 pm

Steven has gotten ready for bed so the Diamonds have come to tuck him, They read him a bedtime story until he falls asleep and watches over him while doing their work.

A few weeks later

Blue: Steven?

Steven: Yeah?

Blue: We've noticed that you have been a lot less happy... Why is that?

Steven: It cause of all your stupid new rules!

Yellow: It's to keep you safe!

Steven: I know but haven't you ever heard of the word over protective!? You were already a bit overprotective before but now its just crazy! I feel as if I can't breathe anymore...

Blue: Is that how you really feel right now?

Steven: Yes it's uncomfortable having the both of you watch my every step, I don't need my teeth cleaned professionally every day and my Vitals won't change that much in a day...

Blue: I guess having Jasper standing outside your room is enough protection... And we could just have your vitals and teeth cleaned just once a week... We could just have you stay on the ship or moonbase when we go to a planet instead of having you wear the coverall.

Steven: Really?

Blue: I guess that will work...You still have training though and you'll have at least three healthy meals but the snacks you can choose.

Steven: That means I can stop constantly making noise in the bathroom right?

Blue: Yes you can stop. I'm sorry that we made you feel like you were suffocating...

Yellow: I am sorry as well Steven we just had nightmares and it got to our heads

Blue: We just love you so much we don't want to find you dead...

Steven: that's ok... I'm glad you came to your senses. I love you to mom and mum


	26. You are not responsible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White and Steven have a talk

Steven is spending time with White while Blue is supervising them to make sure White doesn't scar Steven again.

Steven: I need to fix things! I need to fix corruption, help the crystal gems, help everyone because of what mom did, its mom's fault for lying to everyone and I need to make things right.

White: No you don't.

Steven: What do you mean?

White: Just because it was your mother's fault doesn't mean you have to fix their problems

Blue: White is right Steven you are not held responsible for your mother's decision you are only a child. What you are responsible for is to help keep your room tidy, Pay attention when we are teaching you stuff, and tell us when anything is bothering you outside of that we aren't expecting anything more.

White: Starlight we want you to have a happy childhood not filled with the feeling of having to fix everyone problems.

Steven: Really? But what about them don't they deserve to be happy too?

White: Let us fix it, We will fix all your moms mistakes like corruption we will help everyone that got hurt

Steven: But her mistakes aren't your fault either you shouldn't have to fix them.

White sighs

White: That is where you are wrong my starlight.

Steven: What do you mean?

White: We...We never took your mother seriously... And in her younger stages I...I did something I regret. You know how your mother acted like a spoiled brat sometimes?

Steven: yeah...

White: That, that was my fault I was horrible to her and that's how what made her become who she is...

Steven: What...what did you do to her?

White: You don't need to know... All you need to know is I regret every sickening thing I've done to your mother of course just because I regret it doesn't make me any less horrible. Just cause the Diamond authority changed and we are trying to fix things doesn't make us good we will never be fully redeemed we have done too many terrible things...

Steven: I think you're good.

White chuckles she shrinks down and ruffles Stevens' hair

Steven: Hey!

White: I'm glad you think that but the truth is we've done many terrible things

Steven: I know but you are redeemable you are regretting and you're trying to fix your mistakes to the best of your abilities. It won't change the past and it won't change the fact you were horrible people but maybe in the future, everyone will look at you and say "well they sure have changed for the better".

White: I...I guess you are right

Steven: Have you tried fixing corruption?

White: No... it might take all four of us... but you don't have pinks aura or her healing abilities, you haven't shown any signs of it yet...

Steven: Actually I do, I have healing spit! I fixed Lapi's cracked gem!

Blue: You did!?

Steven: Yeah!

White: Ok well, if you have healing spit maybe we can have you spit in a jar and take it with us. When we uncorrupt gems we really rather you not being around them in their current state...

Steven: Oh ok but what about the crystal gems?

White: We'll unbubble them and talk to them without you there just in case they decide to shatter you or kidnap you...again. If we deem them safe, which is very low of a chance we will let them back into gem society. They will be placed in Yellow or Blue's court and can only see you if one of us is supervising you guys.

Steven: Ok I guess that's fair...

White: You see you don't have to worry about anything we got it covered.

Steven: Alright I guess it does take some stress off of me.

White: Well I got to go back to work, it was nice talking to you.

Steven: Yeah thanks White.

White: Anytime!

White goes back to her normal size and starts working while Blue and Steven leave her ship


	27. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words that are italic means its in Stevens dream

In Stevens dream

_Pearl: you are coming with us!_

_Steven is running as fast as he can away from the Crystal Gems._

_Steven: STOP! I don't want to live with you!_

_Pearl: That doesn't matter you are living with us whether you like it or not!_

_Garnet: You belong with us not with them!_

_Amethyst wraps her whip around steven._

_Steven: NOOOO!_

__

Blue: Steven!

_Steven: Mom!? Are you there?_

_Garnet: Blue is not your mother and she has been shattered Steven, she cannot take you away from us ever again._

_Steven: NOOO you...you can't have me!_

__Blue starts shaking Steven awake

_The crystal gems chain him in the temple_

_Steven: NOOO!_

__Steven wakes up sweaty and breathing heavy.

Steven: Wha...What happened?

Blue: You were having a nightmare Steven.

Steven looks at Blue.

Blue: Would you like to talk about it

Steven: I was captured by the crystal gems again. They shattered you and chained me to the temple.

Blue: Don't worry Steven it was just a nightmare. The crystal gems are still poofed and bubbled but if it makes you feel more secure we can shatter them.

Steven: No... It's wrong it...it was just a nightmare it wasn't real. I think we can eventually get the Crystal Gems to understand... right Mom?

Blue: I..I don't know they seem pretty determined to get you on their side.

Steven: I don't want them trapped in a bubble forever

Blue: They won't be we will release them and talk to them. When they first get released we will keep a very sharp eye on both you and them so they don't try to take you again eventually when they gain our trust we may let them visit you.

Steven: Do you really think that would work?

Blue: Hopefully if they try to kidnap you again they will have jobs that are far away from earth and homeworld. We will make sure they are never near you if it comes to that, but hopefully, you can get them to see that we are family

Steven: A...Alright uh, Mom?

Blue: Yes Steven?

Steven: Why are you in my room...

Blue: I like to watch you sleep sometimes and by sometimes I mean often...

Steven: Uh ok...

Blue: You just looks so cute when you are asleep I usually take a break at least once every night just to watch over you. I heard it is what parents do.

Steven: If its what parents do then I guess its ok.

Steven hugs Blue's finger

Steven: Good night Mom

Blue: Good night Steven

With that Steven falls back to Sleep while Blue Diamond goes to see what Yellow is up too


	28. I can talk?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven finds out a little something

Steven is still asleep

_Blue: hmmm I don't know what to do should I shatter them without Steven knowing? No... he wants them alive..._

_Steven: Mom?_

_Blue: who was that?_

_Steven: It's me Steven!_

_Blue: Steven? What are you doing up?_

_Steven: I'm still asleep._

_Blue: then how are we talking?_

_Steven: It could be a power mom had._

_Blue: Perhaps though I've never seen her do this but then again why would she want to contact me when I never listen to her. Steven, please don't go trying to listen to what I'm thinking or bring it up,_

_Steven: Alright... So you were wanting to shatter them without telling me?_

_Blue just raises her eyebrow_

_Steven: Uh sorry couldn't help over here that part..._

_Blue: Kinda I want you to be safe Steven I don't want them to take you or shatter you, the only reason why I am not is that you want them to be alive._

_Steven: Oh... well they can't hurt me or take me in a bubble_

_Blue: I know... But what if someone accidentally unbubbles them or another crystal gem comes to rescue them..._

_Steven: Don't worry I doubt anyone will accidentally unbubble it and the four seem to be the only four left._

_Blue: I guess you are right Steven._

_Steven smiles and then his dream changes._

_Yellow: The crystal gems are bubbled they can't harm Steven but what about when we unbubble them? Will they trick us? Get our trust and then take or hurt Steven? If that happens I am personally going to shatter them I don't care what Steven wants for them! I am not risking him being taken away or shattered again!_

_Steven: Mum it's me Steven!_

_Yellow: Steven?_

_Steven: I can communicate with Gems in my sleep though I can't control it quite yet._

_Yellow: Get out Steven these are my personal thoughts and you are not allowed to listen in on what I'm thinking!_

_Steven: uh ok_

_Steven swims away his dream changes once again_

_Pearl: Everything I did was for her I failed her..._

_Steven: No you didn't._

_Pearl: huh who was that?_

_Steven: It's me, Steven._

_Pearl: Rose!?_

_Steven: I'm not Rose, I'm Steven._

_Pearl: Steven?_

_Steven: Yeah and you didn't fail her she got captured by the diamonds. They worked out their issues and she had them promise to raise me with love and care. I like it with them they said I don't need to fix anything._

_Pearl: What!? But you do! You need to help us, the humans in your zoo, and corruption._

_Steven: I'm pretty sure you can help yourself, the humans are very happy in the zoo and I doubt they will make it if released into human society, and the diamonds are trying to help the corrupted gems_

_Pearl: I guess you don't really need to do anything but you still belong with us._

_Steven: No I don't the diamonds are like my parents. I even call them Mom and Mum now, I know they aren't really my mom but I want to be able to call someone that._

_Pearl: You shouldn't call them that. If you really want to call someone mom then call us mom and not them_

_Steven: I don't know you!_

_Pearl: But you will and we will bond._

_Steven: Not if you keep trying to take me, make me hate the diamonds, or replace them_

_Steven leaves and then goes back to regular dreams_


	29. Uncorrupted and Unbubbled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diamonds have finally come to earth to help the corrupted gems

On Earth, the Diamonds have left Steven in the care of Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot

Blue: Make sure to not let Steven out of your sight like last time.

Jasper: Yes Blue Diamond

Yellow: Call us if you need anything.

Jasper: Alright! Don't worry Steven will be safe.

Yellow: He better be!

Steven: how do you know if you uncorrupted all the gems?

Blue: I have brought padparadscha to tell me about all of the gems that got corrupted and a Sapphire to see where they are going or might be

Steven: Ok... Are you sure just my spit would work Mom and Mum?

Blue: Hopefully...

Sapphire: You don't need Stevens Spit.

Blue: What do you mean?

Sapphire: There is a fountain here with Pink's tears that hold her power and that is more reliable than Stevens Spit...

Blue: Please show us then.

The Diamonds leave.

Steven: How long will they be gone for?

Jasper: Hopefully not too long.

Lapis: Hey Steven Wanna fly around.

Steven: Yeah!

Lapis carries Steven on her back and Peridot grabs Jaspers arm and Starts using her fingers to fly. The four of them look around at the view.

Steven: Earth is so pretty...

Japer: Yeah it's pretty nice.

Lapis: I'm glad Blue let me be in your court Steven.

Peridot: I'm glad that Yellow did too!

Jasper: We are going out for lunch right?

Peridot: Yeah I have some money

Steven: How do you get money my Dad isn't that rich.

Peridot: We make it with our technology it is very easy to make bills and coins exactly how earth makes them.

Steven: Isn't that against the law?

Peridot: Who cares they will never know and even if they find out they won't be able to put us in jail or something we will be able to break out easily.

The Diamonds have their hands on a corrupted gem, they put Pinks tears on it. It starts glowing and reverts back to normal they remove their hands and the gem stays fully healed

Nephrite: Wha... I'm back that means you won the war! You avenged pink diamonds you destroyed Rose quartz!

Yellow: Turns out Pink was never shattered she faked her shattering and made up a persona called Rose Quartz because she was tired of not be listened too...

The diamonds go around the earth healing all the gems.

Yellow: Well that's the last one.

Blue: Good! Let's go back to the ship it has been a few days since we left Steven in the care of Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis.

The Diamonds and uncorrupted Gems return Steven runs up to Blue and hugs her feet

Steven: MOM!

Yellow: Don't I get a hug as well

Steven runs over to hug Yello while Yellow smirks down at him

Blue: Did you have fun Steven?

Steven: Yeah we got to explore around beach city and I got to hang out with Connie

They head back to homeworld the Diamonds tell the gems all the new changes and tell them about Steven when they land they have some homeworld gems set them up on homeworld again

The Diamonds have a meeting

Steven: I'm glad everyone is uncorrupted now.

Yellow: We can slow production down since we have gained a large influx of workers.

Steven: I wonder what it's like for them, do they remember anything?

Blue: They don't seem to, we talked to all of them and the last thing they remember is a light.

Steven: That's good so when are we unbubbling the crystal gems

Blue: We will unbubble one now to start

They head to the room where they kept the crystal gems bubbled

Blue: Yellow take Steven to his room

Yellow: okay, come along Steven.

Yellow leaves the room with Steven

Blue takes Pearl's bubble and pops it

Pearl reforms

Pearl: Uh Hello?

Blue: Hello Pearl welcome back.

Pearl reaches to unpop the other bubbles, Blue quickly snatches her arm

Blue: No! Not yet

Pearl: What do you mean?

Blue: We are going to pop you one by one. You are the first I want to be able to trust you before I unbubble the others.

Pearl: Yes my Diamond I am sorry

Pear thinks: uhh I hate this but I'll do it for Steven, he loves the Diamonds and if I want to ever bond with him I have to be on good terms with them.

Blue: Homeworld has changed a lot since you have been bubbled even though you've only been bubbled for a year. Gems can now do whatever job they would like to do if they prove them self capable. If gems want to to be able to be capable of a certain job they can pay for someone to teach them. There is now a currency you get for working where you can buy goods, property, games, electronics, enhancements, housing, clothes, food and education. There are also loans you can take out but if you fall behind too much everything you have owned gets taken just like on Earth.

Pearl: Wow I can choose any job?

Blue: Yes.

Pearl: I'd like to be Steven's Teacher then

Blue: We are already teaching Steven all the things he knows. Since you have tried to take him away and one of your friends has even tried to shatter him. Whatever job you will be doing you will be sent to the colonies for a time being until we can trust you around Steven.

Pearl: I guess that's fair...

Blue: Good!

Blue Has some of her gems take pearl and get her set up she unbubbles Ruby and Sapphire she tells them all about the changes

Sapphire: Are we allowed to fuse?

Blue: Go ahead we have allowed fusing as well. I thought you two might want to fuse as soon as possible, that is why I unbubble both of you at the same time.

Sapphire and Ruby look at each other happily and fuse into Garnet. Garnet doesn't say anything but has a huge smile on her face.

Blue: Well I guess I should have some gems come in and get you set up.

Garnet Goes with the gems happily excited accepted into gem society.

Blue unbubbles Amethyst 

Amethyst: I'm Starving

Blue tells her all about the new changes

Blue: Follow my Pearl she will lead you to the room that has the other crystal gems.

Amethyst: ok. Amethyst follows Blue pearl while Blue heads to Steven's room. 

Steven: Where will they be going, Mum?

Yellow: They will be going on one of my colonies.

Steven: Will they all be going on the same colony?

Blue: Yes.

Steven: well I think that was successful then.

Blue: It seems like it, but only time will tell. We will check back on them in a few months


	30. Let's make something official!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diamond decide to make something official

Steven heads to the kitchen part where Blue is cooking breakfast and Yellow is sitting on a stool

Blue: I'm so excited to ask Steven!

Steven stops in his tracks and decides to eavesdrop

Yellow: But what if his dad doesn't agree?

Blue: I'm pretty sure he will since we are very close to Steven... But then there is the government would they make it official we aren't really citizens... Even Steven isn't really a citizen...

Yellow: We're Diamonds we can force then

Greg comes in

Greg: So Jasper told me what you wanted to do today...

Blue: So then what do you think? Are you ok with this? We both are very excited to make this legal but we won't do it if you say no...

Greg: You have raised Steven, loved him, and protected him so you wanting to do this comes to no surprise. When will you tell him?

Yellow: We wanted to wait until we got the ok from you we will tell him soon.

Greg: How are you going to get the government to agree to this though?

Yellow: We'll figure something out

Steven: Hey guys whatcha talking about

Blue: Steven! How long have you been there

Steven: Well I've heard a bit...

Yellow: Steven how many times have I told you not to eavesdrop?

Blue puts her hand on Yellow shoulder.

Blue whispers: Yellow don't make him upset this is supposed to be a happy day.

Steven: Many times... Sorry...

Yellow: It's fine

Blue: Here I made breakfast for you

Steven sits and Blue puts a plate of pancakes and a cup of orange juice in front of him.

Steven: So I heard you were going to ask me something

Blue, Yellow and Greg look at each other

Blue: We've decided that we would go to the town hall and legally adopt you as our child if you'd like...

Yellow: We would officially become your parents.

Steven: REALLY!? You're actually going to adopt me and make this legal!?

Blue: Only if you would like Steven.

Steven: I'd love it! But how is this going to work? What about dad?

Blue: He is your biological father he will automatically be your legal father

Yellow: As for the government we have a few ideas on how to make this work.

Steven: This is going to be so awesome! WOO!

They go to the city hall

Lady: What are you here for?

Yellow: We'd like to register as citizens in this country

The Diamonds spend time talking the people that they are aliens from another world and if they do not do what they say there will be hell to pay. They go to there normal size show them some armies and tell how they are willing to fight tooth and nail to be able to be Stevens legal parents. The government fearing the end of the world complies to making the diamonds citizens, to legally have them as the parents of Steven, and to look the other way when strange alien things happen. At the end of the day, Greg is registered as Stevens biological father, Pink diamond as Stevens deceased biological mother, the Diamonds as Stevens adopted mothers, and the diamonds having legal custody over Steven. The government decided that Steven would not live with Greg because Greg lives in a van but will still have some say in legal matters. Steven's name officially becomes Steven Pink Diamond-Universe.

Blue: That went better than expected

Greg: I'm glad they agreed but did you really have to threaten to take over the world...

Yellow: I didn't see any other way for them to agree...

Steven: Well everything worked out in the end

Greg: True...

Steven: So you guys never had me registered as a citizen?

Greg: No... It would have caused a lot of problems so we decided to keep quiet...

Blue: Are you sure you don't want to live with us you would get to be much closer to Steven...

Greg: I'm sure I don't want to get in the way of all your alien stuff...

Blue: If you're sure

Greg: I'm going to head home

Steven: Why don't you stay for tonight? We could eat dinner together, play games, and tell stories as a family!

Greg: Sure

The four of them head back to the house


	31. Everyone meet Steven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diamonds make an important decision

Steven enters a room for a meeting.

Steven: Hi I'm here. Whats this about mom, mum, and White

White: You can call me grandma since you already call Blue and Yellow your moms

Steven: Ok... But what is this about?

Yellow: We have decided that Blue, you and I will move to earth and live there. Blue thinks its time for you to become more social and learn more about human culture.

Blue: We already have a house built.

Steven: But what about Grandma White?

Blue: She will stay here and watch over homeworld, she will come for visits often though.

Steven: But don't you have responsibilities?

Blue: We can do most of our work on earth, if its really important only one of us will leave at a time. We might have gems come to earth and while we are busy talking with them Jasper, Lazuli, and Peridot will watch over you.

Steven: What about dad will he come live with us?

Yellow: We talked to him and he still wants to live in that van of his.

Steven: Oh...

Yellow: We will have gems transport your stuff to earth.

Steven: Ok. So what is the house Like?

Blue: It is right outside of beach city. Our house is like the Crystal gem temple, it is connected to a big hill/mountain which holds our bedrooms and a warp pad. There is a house part to it that has a kitchen, living room, and bathrooms it is big enough that Yellow and I can fit comfortable without shrinking down.

Yellow: All the furniture in the house is big enough for us to use and low enough for you to use without needing help. There are two bathrooms one that is a normal size bathroom and one that fits us. 

Steven: So how are the crystal gems doing?

Yellow: Good we've decided to let them come to earth again, of course, they have been told to stay a far distance from you. When you go anywhere you will have Jasper there to protect you.

Steven: Great so I finally get to know how living a normal life is like..kinda, what about school though?

Yellow: You will still be taught by us, the school system on earth is a mess all around the globe.

Steven: Oh ok so when do we leave?

Blue: In a few hours once the gems are done transporting your stuff and have fixed the warp pads

Steven: Will we just be warping there?

Yellow: No we will both go in our separate ships, you'll be going with blue.

Steven: Why separate ships?

Yellow: Because we may need them later and its good to have them nearby. We have a place to park them underground when we push a button newly installed in our ships it will open up the ground. 

Steven: Wow cool!

White: I'll miss seeing you three every day 

Blue: We will too.

White: Why do you three have to go to earth? Steven has lived here his whole life.

Blue: Steven needs to be around the other humans

White: What about the zoo?

Blue: Steven needs to be around kids his own age so he doesn't grow up lonely and depressed.

White: I guess that's true...

Steven: What about my Lion? He's at the human zoo remember?

Blue: He is already in our new home he has a room all to himself as well as a nice big dog bed, a food bowl, water bowl, and toys.

Steven: I guess you thought of everything.

A few hours they leave unfortunately they arrive at a little problem.

Steven: What happened?

Amethyst 8xG: The ship spun out of control and hit a human! I think they are dead but we managed to push the ship out of the way.

Yellow: How long since the ship crashed?

Amethyst 8xG: A few hours ago.

Yellow: Do the boy's parents know?

Amethyst 8xG: No not yet.

Blue: Did you call an ambulance?

Amethyst 8xG: No.

Yellow: Good we don't need to cause a ruckus on our first day here.

Blue: But what about the boy? His parents will be worried.

Steven goes up to the boy, Steven is saddened that the boy died cause of one of the ships. He lets out a tear and it lands on the boys face. The boy turns pink and wakes up, Steven has a giant smile now that the boy seems ok.

Lars: Wha...What happened where am I and why am I pink?

Steven: Hi!

Lars: Ahh your eyes! they are weird!

Yellow: Hey! Steven has beautiful eyes!

Lars: Ahh!? who are they!?

Steven: They are my moms well really just family on my mom's side but I call them my moms cause they act like ones.

Lars: Ok...?

Yellow: Go run off somewhere and pretend you never saw us!

Steven: Don't mind her we are aliens from outer space, see we have powers!

Steven: Summons his shield and shows it to Lars

Lars: Woah...

Steven: The reason why you are pink is cause you died and I think I revived you. Wait! Lion is pink and has a dimension in his mane maybe you have one in your hair!

Lars: Ok...

Steven puts his hand in Lar's hair and enters the portal he sticks his head out of the grass and sees two islands then he then comes out.

Steven: You have a dimension too! It's connected to Lions!

Lar sticks his own hand in his hair and is shocked when it goes through.

Steven: what is your name anyway?

Lars: It's Lars...

Steven: Well Lars my name is Steven and this is Blue and Yellow

He points to the diamonds

Lars: What are you guys doing here?

Steven: We are going to live here my moms think it's a good Idea for me to socialize with other humans.

Lars: Alright... Uh I think I should go my parents are probably worried...

Lars mutters to himself: How do I explain me being pink though?

Lars walks away.

Blue: It looks like revival was one of your mother's abilities that is very interesting, I'm guessing that Lion was your mother's pet

Yellow: Let's just get set up already!

Steven: Ok!

The Diamonds adjust things to their liking and get settled in

The next Day

Blue: Steven it's time to wake up.

Steven yaws and gets ready for the day.

During Breakfast

Blue: Why don't you introduce yourself to the people here?

Steven: Ok but that Lars guy found my eyes weird won't everyone else?

Blue: Don't worry about it.

Yellow: If they can't except you, we will just squash them!

Steven puts up a fearful face

Blue: Yellow is just joking around Steven. Yellow call Jasper and have her wrap here at once

Yellow: Got it!

Jasper wraps into the house

Yellow: Introduce Steven to the people

Jasper: Yes Yellow Diamond

Jasper and Steven head out. 

Jasper grabs everyone's attention by yelling at the top of her lungs for everyone to come out. Jasper introduces Steven and talks about Gem kind. All the people welcome him and he starts making a lot of new friends. He spends the rest of the day talking to the people and goes back home at sunset


	32. Don't trust White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diamonds finally tell Steven why they don't allow him to be with White alone

Steven: White seems nice why can't I spend more time wither her?

Yellow: White...White may seem nice on the outside but...it's just a facade, Steven...

Steven: What do you mean? It can't be! You three seem to get along just fine and She seems pretty nice...

Yellow: I know the only reason she is doing it though is to gain your trust, Steven... Gain our trust...

Steven: How can that be though? She went along with the plans that I wanted...

Yellow: Yes but to gain your trust who true motives are not what you think... I know White she wants you to be on her side or get enough alone time with you to brain damage you...

Steven: But shes had plenty of times to do that!

Yellow: You were too weak then but now you're stronger... She acts worried she acts like she cares to fool us all and then she will brain damage us into doing whatever she says... She has not emotion Steven no empathy no sympathy this is all just a game to her and she is just playing along...

Steven: But she said she regrets it... and she said she'll protect me!

Yellow: White is manipulative be very wary of her Steven she knows what she wants and she'll try to get it no matter the cost... Were you aware that White knew Pink was Rose and still helped us fire the corruption blast?

Steven: No I wasn't aware of that...

Yellow: We found out soon after Pink was revealed... Pink didn't like the idea of White helping raise you so in secret asked Blue and me to keep White a safe difference away from you or to watch you when she is near...

Steven: What about when she was near me when I had the mirror or when she showed me those videos...

Yellow: We were so busy that we didn't notice White being near you... What really scared us is when you two fused that is why we decided to move you to earth... To get you far from White...but we can't just disappear...  
She'll hunt us down...

Steven: What's stopping her though?

Yellow: Us...When we fuse into Green Diamond we are able to overpower her but it takes a lot of energy from both Blue and me to do that...

Steven: But's its been a while from when I fused with White and why haven't you ever talked about this?

Yellow: White would be suspicious if we moved right after so we had to wait...As for not mentioning it, we were waiting till you were ready... It's one of the reasons why we went so protective we had a dream where White Brain damaged you and plucked your gem... and brain damaged Pink when she reformed...It was a horrible horrible dream... We tried not to think about it too much but we couldn't really get it out of our minds... Just in case you were able to reach in our dream we put up a fake one so you've given a reason to why we went so crazy protective without knowing the full truth...

Blue walks in

Blue: What Yellow is saying is true Steven... We all know that White is acting and White knows we know but she still tries to gain our trust... We are worried that she will give up with trust and start another gem war to seize power again...

Steven: You can fuse into Green Diamond though and why not just keep her bubbled?

Blue: It would anger her and she'd have her pearl be released we all know if another gem war were to happen it could end our race...But White will get to the point of wanting to do whatever it takes to gain power even if it means the destruction of gemkind... We've been able to keep her at bay so far... Unfourtantly we are not strong enough as green diamond to Shatter her if we were we would have done that long ago...

Steven: So White pretends to care for me so she can sway me to her side and gain power... so this is all a game to her...

Blue: Yes this is all just a game to her

Yellow: But Steven if you ever meet White again you can't let her know that you know that

Steven: Alright... Thanks for warning me about White Mom and Mum


	33. Lies she claims

White Pearl has floated into Steven's room

White P: Steven my Diamond requests your presence...

Steven: Ok I'll go get Blue or Yellow.

White P: Only your presence is required

Steven: But they don't want me to be with White alone... And how will we get there... how did you get here?

White P: Well Spaceship of course!

Steven: I really should tell Blue...

White Pearl ignores him and brings him to white Diamond

White: Steven, you're here, surprised you could come so fast knowing its a long journey from earth to homeworld. Finally, we can get some time to ourselves, won't that be just grand...

Steven: Yeah...

Steven begins to be cautious and nervous

White: Why so scared Starlight? It's me your grandma, White...

Steven: Y...you're starting to creep me out...

White: Why would I creep you out? You've known me my whole life... I've taken care of and loved you no need to be afraid... I've helped heal all the corrupted gems let you make changes on homeworld why are you all of a sudden afraid of me?

Steven:... You're acting differently...

White: Me? I've always acted this way maybe it's you that is telling yourself that I'm acting differently to let Yellow or Blue's **lies** get to you my darling...

Steven: Lies...

White: Yes Lies... They are lying to you darling what they say about me are all lies... They are the ones you should be afraid of... they are the ones that are playing games

Steven: I...I don't believe you!

White: Why? It'st because its two against one isn't it? I should have known you'd never believe me... I was hoping to save you from the painful death they are planning for you...

Steven: Death?

White: Yes Death... They are mad because Pink chose you instead of them... Their gentleness is all fake... they are tricking you putting yourself into a false sense of safety while waiting for the right moment to strike...

Steven: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

White: Oh but it is Starlight it is... I wanted to tell you before they fed you lies... I was too late they have it seems... You are on their side now there is nothing I can do to get you on my side... How unfortunate...

Steven: Please let me leave...

White: Oh I can't do that what type of gem would I be if I let you go back to those **monsters**...

Steven: You're lying... I know you are!

All of a sudden Green Diamonds kicks the wall down


	34. SHOWDOWN

Steven: GREEN DIAMOND YOU'RE HERE TO SAVE ME

Green quickly bubbles Steven and sends him back home

Green: So you finally made your move...

White: I may have underestimated you... But no more... I have spent a long while training I have become more powerful... I was hoping that I could get Steven to fuse with me but oh well... I'll just have to take you on myself

Green and White start fighting

Green: You have gotten stronger last time we were able to poof you quite easily...

White: Like I said I have been training

Green: WE NEED BACK UP!

White: Huh?

Alexandrite and Malachite come in

Green: We knew there was a chance we would not be able to defeat you with just the two of us so we had Jasper and Lapis fuse into Malachite and Pearl, Amethyst and Garnet fuse into Alexandrite

Alexandrite: Your games end here White!

White: You really think you can stop me? HA! 

White motions and all of her army come to fight alongside her

White: You can't defeat me and all of my gems with the three of you...

Green: No we can't, but knowing you for so long we could see all your tricks... EVERYONE COME IN

All of Blue's Pink's and Yellow's army come in

White: Even with all your pathetic gems I bet I could still beat you!

Green: We'll see about that White Diamond

The fusions fight White while the armies fight each other

Steven comes in

Green unfuses

Blue: How are you here we sent you off Steven!

Steven: Uh warp pads...

Yellow: STEVEN! You are not supposed to be here go! get to safety Steven! Get away from here!

White: Ahh perfect my hostage has arrived...

White goes to pick Steven up but Steve Jumps

Steven: CATCH ME YELLOW AND BLUE

Steven lands on Blue and Yellow's hand and they fuse into Grey Diamond

All of White Diamond's gems look at Grey with shocked faces. Grey uses it to their advantage and poofs all of Whites army

Grey: WELL DON"T JUST STAND THERE BUBBLE THEM!

All of White Diamond's Army are poofed bubbled and sent away

Grey: It's over White! Surrender now!

White: I will never surrender! I am the great matriarch of homeworld you can't defeat me that easily.

Grey and White starts fighting Grey easily overpowers White

White: No how can this be I am the most powerful gem on homeworld!

Grey: Your time is up, White!

With that, Grey Diamond poofs and shatterers right while the army cover their mouths

Grey: It's over...

Grey becomes unstable and defuses

Steven: WHY WOULD YOU SHATTER HER!

Yellow: It was needed Steven now we can all live in peace

Steven: Couldn't we reform her?

Blue: You don't get it Steven White is dangerous She'll get what she wants no matter what the cost its better for all of us if she's truly gone and not bubbled... If she was just bubbled she would have found a way to escape somehow...

Blue and Yellow comfort Steven

Yellow: It's been a long day we should get home

Yellow turns to the army

Yellow: Thank you are for participating in the fight against White you may all go back to whatever you were doing...

Everyone leaves White's ship


	35. Just a dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out it was just a dream

Steven wakes up heavily breathing he looks around

Steven: was that just a dream, it felt so real...

Later On

Steven is with Blue watching her control her colony

Steven: I had a weird dream Blue...

Blue turns around to look at Steven

Blue: What dream did you have, Steven?

Steven sighs

Steven: I dreamed that White was evil...

Blue chuckles Lightly

Blue: It was just a Dream Steven, You have nothing to worry about with White, she used to be different but ever since Pink returned shes changed a lot...

Steven: Then why? Why don't you let White and I have some time alone though

Blue: Because she doesn't exactly get the human mind and what would scar a human...

Steven: Oh.. So my Dream was just a Dream nothing more?

Blue: Pretty much, Steven. I hope that clears thing out for you.

Steven smiles

Steven: It does thank you Blue

Blue smiles at Steven

Steven does a sigh of relief happy that White isn't actually evil and all the actions she has done before was genuine affection

When Blue and Steven go to homeworld to do a quick visit before heading back to Earth, Steven runs up and latches himself on Whites face, White chuckles softly

White: Hello Starlight, Have you had fun on earth, dear?

Steven nods

Steven: Earth is so coool! Of course, Homeworld will always be my true home...

White: I'm glad to hear that Steven...

Yellow's ship has appeared and lands and outcomes Yellow having a more than usual annoyed face. Yellow has twigs in her hair, dirt all over, soaked, has feathers stuck to her and her ship looks like its going to fall apart. White and Blue look at Yellow and both laugh their heads off, Yellow just grits her teeth.

Yellow: OH ZIP IT WHITE AND BLUE

Blue is still laughing

White: What on homeworld happened to your ship!? and what happened to you!?

Blue: Well someone is in a bad mood, is it because some organics thought your hair was a perfect nest?

Steven is giggling a bit

Steven: Don't worry Mum you don't look that bad!

Yellow just makes a gruff sound and storms off to her extraction chamber, the other three still continue to laugh a little

White shows Steven and Blue how homeworld is like, while Yellow cleans her self up. After Yellow returns, all the Diamonds head to Blue's extraction chamber to relax. They all play the game that they had once played with Pink. Steven is at the bottom singing

White: Oh! I KNOW! its Haven't You Noticed

Steven swims to the surface

Steven: You got it, White!

The other Diamonds groans

Yellow: How do you always win White...

White chuckles lightly

White: I know everything...

Blue and Yellow look at White as if she was crazy, but then just shrug their shoulders and continues the game. In the end, White wins much to both Blue and Yellows annoyance. White sees the other Diamonds off of homeworld

White: It's a shame you have to leave so soon...

Blue is carrying Steven who is resting

Blue: Well we need to feed Steven, White

White: Why don't you stay here for the night? It is already late, we could have dinner together like we used to...

Blue looks at Yellow, Yellow just shrugs

Blue: We would stay, we really would... but... Greg is coming over to watch over Steven so Yellow and I could go out on a date night

White: I could watch Steven for the night...

Yellow: We already planned it with Greg, and Greg is already looking forward to it.

White: Alright, Please come back soon, its so lonely by myself...

Blue smiles

Blue: Don't worry White we will be coming back soon enough.

The Diamonds enter their respective ships and drive off. Once at home, Blue puts Steven on his bed and then the doorbell rings. The diamonds open the door to see Greg

Blue: We're glad you came Greg...

Yellow: Please come in

Yellow steps aside so Greg can walk in

Greg: Of course I wouldn't miss hanging out with my only kid for the world

Blue: Steven is resting at this moment, wake him up in half an hour so he can still sleep later.

Greg does finger guns

Greg: You got it, Don't worry I'm his father, I got this!

The Diamonds leave to have a their first date night in a long time, While Greg enjoys hanging out with his son


	36. Lets make something official PART 2!

Blue: YES! Of course, I will!

Blue has her hands over her mouth crying happy tears which makes Yellow cry them as well, Yellow stands up beaming while Steven is cheering them on and recording. Blue and Yellow show a passionate kiss as Steven pretends to be grossed out. Yellow and Blue look at Steven both chuckling at his silly antics. Blue picks Steven up as Yellow wraps her arm around Blue's shoulder as they head home.

-Meanwhile-

Amythest was watching the Diamonds at a distance, the crystal gems still don't trust the Diamonds so one of them watches the diamonds to see if they are up to something, it was amethysts turn. Amythest is shocked by what she sees and drops her burrito she enters into the temple.

Amythest: THE DIAMONDS ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Garnet and Pearl look at Amythest with their jaws wide open, Pearl freaks out.

Pearl: The Diamonds... Engaged!? Are you sure about that Amethyst? The Diamonds don't exactly... like human tradition...

Amethyst: Yeh I'm sure, Yellow went on one knee and presented Blue with a ring, I couldn't hear anything but Blue was smiling and crying while Yellow was beaming with happiness.

They hear a small knock on their door, they open it to find Steven standing there smiling like always with Jasper, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli behind him.

Garnet: Is there anything we can do for you Pink?

Steven: Uhh... You can just call me Steven...

Garnet sighs still resentful about the fact that Rose was Pink and that Steven chose the Diamonds over them.

Garnet: What. Do. You. Want?

Steven: uhhhh...

Steven hands Garnet, Amythest, and Pearl a card that says 'You are invited to the wedding of Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond. Garnet takes one look and slams the door in front of Steven. Jasper is enraged and summons her helmet ready to bash the door down but calms down.

Steven: Jasper let's not start any fights this is supposed to be a happy occasion!

Jasper nods at Steven as they return home.

-The Next Day-

Steven: So what is the plan, who is going to be who?

Yellow: Well Jasper is the ring bearer, you will be the flower boy, My pearl will be the best man, Blue Pearl will be the maid of honor, Peridot will be a groomsman, Lapis Lazuli will be a bride's maid, White will be the one making it official, Aquamarine is the Cameraperson and Greg is going to be the cook.

Steven nods along to what Yellow is saying. Months go by as they plan the wedding, Blue's court has made a lovely dress for Blue and Greg got some seamstress to make a tux to fit Yellow. It was finally the wedding day all the residents were sitting while Yellow was standing up front beside White waiting for it to start. Pearl and Amethyst arrive without Garnet and sit in the back watching as Steven comes down the aisle throwing flowers around. Steven waves at Pearl and Amethyst and sits down just before the music starts. Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli walk down with bouquets in their hands. Blue then gracefully walks down the aisle in a beautiful Blue Gown everyone looks at Blue in awe.

White: Do you Yellow take Blue as your partner for eternity and vow to stay by her through devastation, corruptness, Cracked, and Happiness?

Yellow looks at White

Yellow: I Do!

White turns to Blue

White: And do you Blue take Yellow as your partner for eternity and vow to stay by her through devastation, corruptness, Cracked, and Happiness?

Blue: I do.

Jasper walks up with the rings on a pillow, the rings were specially crafted for both Blue and Yellow to be able to fit when they are normal sized and when they are human sized. Yellow and Blue put the rings on each other's fingers.

White: With the power vested in me I now pronounce you partners for eternity!

Blue and Yellow share a deep passionate kiss.


	37. You need to run

Someones going to die in this chapter >:D

Steven is enjoying some time alone on the beach, Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis watching from afar because Steven said he wanted some space. Usually, when Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis are tasked with watching Steven they keep a very close eye on them fearing the wrath of Yellow or Blue. Right now though Blue and Yellow are off the planet choosing to go to one of their colonies for their honeymoon, White was still there to keep an eye on Steven but was more chill about leaving Steven alone. With White, Greg, The Mahashwarmens, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and the crystal gems who were right next door watching over Steven, Blue and Yellow were calmer leaving Steven alone on earth without them. Even though Steven was being watched over with people more than capable of protecting him and caring for him, that didn't stop Blue and Yellow from trying to take Steven on their honeymoon the other gems and humans having to explain why he can not come. The Diamonds are only going to be gone for a few days not standing to really be able to leave Steven on a separate planet for too long. Connie runs up to Steven with her new sword.

Connie: Check out this new sword! Pearl gave it to me! It may be just made out of wood but I still think it is SOOOOO cool. Pearl has started training me I can't wait to learn everything there is to learn everything about sword fighting.

Steven: Maybe once you get good enough you can go with the Crystal gems to hunt down those fusion mutants...

Connie is swinging her new sword around

Connie: I'm not really interested in any action, I just thought it would be a cool hobby to pick up.

Steven: Wait...

Steven whistles and Lion comes quickly and let's steven in his head, Steven goes to the island and picks up the Pink sword and comes out

Steven: Check the sword out! It belonged to my mother I think...

Connie: Wow it's beautiful

Steven slides it back into Lion

Steven: Mom would have a freak out if she found me handling a actual sword.

Connie: So would mine

Connie shows some new moves she learned from Pearl

Steven: I've been practicing my shapeshifting!

Connie: Yeh?

Steven nods and shapeshifts into a smaller more human looking Pink Diamond, Connie claps cheering him on.

A teenager walks up to the duo

Teen: Well what do we have here, never seen you before, are you new?

Steven: Uh.... Sure? Depends what you mean by new...

The teen throws something at Steven, Steven catches it

The teen gets very close, so close that their lips are almost touching

Steven: M....mind backing off?

The Teen just grins as he decides to slow dance with Steven, Steven looking extremely uncomfortable then he dips them

Connie: Whoever you are, stop! You're making him uncomfortable!

Kevin ignores Connie

Kevin: The names Keven, what about you?

Steven: S...S....s

Kevin: I see how it is your so flushed with the excitement of getting to dance with the hottest person you have ever seen...

Without a warning, Kevin tries to kiss Steven on the lips making Steven freak out even more and pushe Kevin off of him

Steven: WHAT THE!?

Kevin laughs

Kevin: Playing hard to get I see...

Keven once again gets face to face with Steven caressing his face then

WHAM!

Connie's wooden sword hits Kevin right on his back, Kevin just smiles keeping his chill and kicks Connie's head, Connie falls unconscious

Steven: CONNIE!

Kevin: There's no point in trying to avoid it, I always get what I want

Kevin holds Steven's arm preventing him from going anywhere or doing anything

Blue: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING TO OUR STEVEN!

Kevin: What does it...

Once Kevin sees who is yelling at him all the color of his face drains. Kevin is shocked that he just stands where he is not being able to continue to talk.

Kevin: uh.....

Connie wakes up to find that Steven's moms have come back from their honeymoon. Lapis, Greg, Peridot, White and Jasper come out of the home to greet the Diamonds. Blue gently picks Steven up and takes him back to the home while Yellow does not hesitate to smash Kevin like he was a fly.

Yellow looks at Jasper, Peridot, and Lapis

Yellow: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO WATCH HIM!

White: Calm down, I told them to let Steven have some space, what happened?

Yellow: A Creep tried to get his way with Steven

Yellow is gritting her teeth and she washes her bloody hands in the ocean. Both Greg and Connie are gagging from the smell and seeing a dead body

White: I thought he was just having fun with a new friend...

Yellow: We told you to keep an eye out!

White: I thought Steven could take a break from being watched 24/7

Yellow just sushes White with her hand

Yellow: I'm going to go home and ask Steven the full deatails...


	38. Time to drive a ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diamonds have come across something interesting while finding corrupted gems and a few years later show Steven

An eighteen-year-old Steven is walking in the desert with the Diamonds

Steven: So what are we doing in the desert?

Blue: We found your mother's ship.

Steven: Really is it behind those two pink pyramids?

Blue chuckles.

Blue: No Steven those "two pink pyramids" is your mother's ship

Yellow: Blue thinks you should learn how to drive.

Steven: Really I get to drive a ship!?

Yellow: Yes.

Blue: Steven place your hand right here.

Steven: Ok mom!

Steven places his hand right where Blue is pointing and the ship turns on and stands up.

Steven: Moms ship is a pair of legs?

Blue: Yes.

Steven: How do we get in?

Blue: From the top.

Blue makes a bubble around them and they float into the ship.

Blue: Alright Steven just stand on here.

Steven stands and a pink light comes up covering his legs while Blue and Yellow take their seats.

Yellow squeezes her eyes shut in exasperation while Blue has a proud smile on her face.

Blue: It's been a long time since we've been together in Pink's ship.

Yellow: Yes it has hopefully it won't be the last thing we do together.

Blue: Oh Yellow...

Steven: So how do we get this thing moving?

Blue: Start running and then jump.

Steven awkwardly starts to march slowly picking up speed.

Steven: I bet Mom was a graceful driver.

Yellow snorts at that comment

Blue: Not...not really.

Steven: I'm taking off!

With that Steven launches the ship into outer space.

Blue: Alright Steven now that you have launched into Space try turning around and landing back on earth.

Steven: Ok!

Steven tries leaning most of his weight to one side in hopes of turning it, all he does is flip the ship.

Yellow: Great the ships flipped over way to go.

Blue: Yellow have patience he's never driven this ship before.

Steven manages to flip the ship right side up again and eventually figure out how to turn the ship around. Steven crashes the Ship in the desert.

Steven: Good thing mom's ship is pretty durable huh?

Blue: Try again.

Steven: Are you sure?

Blue: Practice makes perfect.

Steven: Ok mom.

Steven launches and turns a little more smoothly but still crashes the ship in the desert.

Blue: Ok let's try something different, Steven launch the ship.

Steven launches.

Blue: Steven go faster.

Steven: Uh ok.

Steven tries to get the ship to go faster after the sixth try he succeeds.

Blue: Ok now Stop.

Steven: Uh alright.

Steven walks off the pad and the ship stops.

Blue: Do another U-turn.

Steven turns the ship around.

Steven: I think I'm starting to get the hang of this.

Steven still crashes in the desert.

Yellow: You sure about that?

Blue: Ok that's enough driving for one day.

Steven: Can I try driving again soon?

Blue: Yes we will try driving again once some gems fix the ship, it's a little damaged...

Steven: Ok!

They wrap back to the house.

Connie: Hey Steven where did you guys go?

Steven: We went to the desert to where Mom's spaceship is.

Connie: That's cool did you try driving it?

Steven: Yeah it was very hard at first but I think I've got it though I kept crashing.

Connie: I'm learning how to drive as well my driver's test is coming up.

Steven: We'll soon both be able to drive.


	39. The price of living for centuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven has to witness his father and all his friends die also this chapter is very sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters probably going to get really sad but the people that die just die of old age, not some gruesome death.

The hospital

Doctor: I'm sorry Mr. Universe...Diamond? ... Your father is running out of time he has at most an hour left of him

Steven and the diamonds are visiting Greg after getting called by the hospital saying that Greg was going to die soon.

Steven: Dad...

Steven starts crying seeing his dad dying on the hospital bed

Greg: It's going to be alright sctu-ball

Greg smiles at Steven

Steven: What am I supposed to do without you though?

Greg: I'll always be with you, Steven... Right here.

Greg points right at where Stevens' heart is

Greg: Everything will be alright Steven...

Steven has burst into tears

Steven: How can you be so calm, you're dying... You won't be able to think, walk, play music any of that stuff anymore... We won't get to hang out!

Greg: I have had a very fulfilling life Steven I had everything I could ever want... and this is the perfect way to die... peacefully at the hospital with my son. Remember I love you Steven... And that I died happy...

Steven: I love you too, dad...

Greg: I may not be here any longer but all those memories you have will never go...

Steven rests his head on his Dad

Greg: Yellow Diamond? Blue Diamond?

Blue: Yes Greg?

Greg's voice is getting raspier

Greg: Take care of my little boy, please...

Yellow crosses her arms and looks insulted

Yellow: Of course We will continue taking care of Steven he is one of us

Greg: Thank you...

Greg takes his final breath... Steven looks at his deceased father and just stays quiet while crying

Blue puts her hands on Steven's shoulder to comfort him

Steven: He... He's really dead now...

Blue picks Steven up like a young Child, sits on the chair provided in the room and cradles Steven

Blue: Greg is a organic... Organics don't live that long... You are half gem so you will most likely live for quite a while...

Steven: I wish I wasn't a gem then...

Yellow rolls her eyes

Yellow: Oh please even If you weren't half gem you still would have seen your father die, your father is at least twenty years older than you.

Blue glares at Yellow

Blue: Steven father just died can you at least be more sensitive!

Yellow: Its true though...

Blue: Steven almost everyone witnesses their parents die it's not just because you are a half gem...

Yellow: Yeah everyone witnesses family members and friends die...

Blue: I know it hurts seeing a person you love die but just know Steven that your father at least died happily

Steven hugs blue

Steven: At least I will always have you... right?

Yellow: Of course you will we are diamonds we will be here until the end of the universe and beyond

Blue: Are you feeling better Steven?

Steven: Slightly

The doctors come in to remove Greg and get him ready for a cremation

The Diamonds decide to take Steven to the arcade in hopes of getting his mind off of things.

At the end of the day, both of the diamonds tuck Steven in

Steven: Dads getting cremated what's going to happen with him?

Yellow: Oh they are going to burn his dead body into ashes

Steven: WHAT!?

Yellow: Then you can put his ashes anywhere even in a necklace where you can wear around your neck and have a little bit of him with you all the time.

Steven: That's weird

Blue: Some humans do it to remember their loved ones

Steven: I guess that's understandable, I guess... But I don't think I will wear a necklace with his ashes in it...

Blue: Not everyone does it some people put the ashes into an urn or have had ashes into stones and etc...

Steven: I think I like the urn idea the most...

Yellow: I know you are still thinking heavily on Gregs death but please try to get some sleep

Steven nods and yawns

Blue: Yes.. you must be exhausted after such an emotional day...

Both Blue and Yellow give a quick kiss and a hug

Blue: Remember Steven that if you need anything don't be afraid to come to us

Yellow: Yes we want to help you as much as possible through this hard time...

Steven: Thanks... I love you two

Blue and Yellow: We love you too

Beach city held a funeral for Greg and everyone attended to pay their respect and see how Steven is doing. Steven eventually comes to a term of his father's death and starts to act like himself for a few years. Throughout the next few years, he sees everyone he's come to care about die and after each death of a loved one, he becomes more numb to the feeling. Steven becomes more distant to people usually spending most of his time with the Diamonds. Steven knowing that he will most likely live out everyone he comes to care for and decides to save himself from future sadness by not connecting with anyone anymore and just gets his social need up just by talking with other gems or the diamonds.


	40. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Diamonds have to have the talk with Steven when he starts showing signs of puberty

Steven: Mom! Mum!

Blue: What's wrong Steven?

Steven: This morning my sheets were wet but it didn't smell like pee and and my thing it is sticking out for some reasons

Yellow and Blue look at each other

Yellow: Remember when you were eight and White showed you those videos...

Steven: I remember that White showed me videos that were scary but... I can't recall anything else

Yellow mumbles: Of course he doesn't remember... Now we have to explain it to him

Blue: Don't you remember how babies are made?

Steven: I remember you telling me that they fall from the sky but I haven't thought about it until now. Do they really fall from the sky? That doesn't really make any sense...

Yellow: They don't you see when you asked you were too young to know but I guess now that you're older you are ready...

Blue and Yellow shrink down

Blue: You see Steven when a man and a woman love each other very much

Steven: What about a woman and a woman or a man and a man?

Blue: Those couples need help to have babies but let's just focus on a Man and a Women right now. Anyway, when they love each other very very much they have some fun... here look at this

Blue goes on the laptop showing an educational site about how babies are made and shows Steven

Blue: This is a way that couples show their love for each other and sometimes if they aren't using protection... the women will get pregnant...

Steven: What's protection?

Blue: It is something that helps couples that don't want to get pregnant or get diseases...

Steven: Oh...

Steven looks more at the pictures

Steven: They really do that to show their love?

Steven starts getting grossed out

Yellow: Yeah it provides a certain good feeling to the couple and well when you start puberty it means that your body is ready to do that with someone you love...

Steven: Puberty?

Yellow: It's what you're going through that's why your thing is sticking out and your bed has a wet spot...

Blue: Boys around your age start getting wet dreams that cause you to kinda wet your bed...

Yellow: Their things stick out sometimes for unknown reasons but usually when your thing sticks out it means you want to do it...

Steven: I was thinking of Connie but I wasn't thinking of doing that! I was only thinking about how much I miss Connie...

Yellow: It happens randomly sometimes Steven...

Blue: When you are older you will eventually want to do the stuff it the pictures it will make you feel good...

Steven: I don't understand how that will make me feel better...

Blue: You'll get the feeling when you are older right now you are just starting...you will become curious about it and at some point want to try it...

Yellow: But you have to be at least a thousand years old to do that...

Blue rolls her eyes

Blue: Wait till you are at least done puberty before you explore and tell us

Yellow mumbles: I wish your father was alive...

Blue: Usually its the dad that talks to his son about puberty... But don't be afraid to talk to us if you have any questions...

Yellow: During puberty, you will go through many changes usually it last only a few years but you are half gem your puberty could last for decades...

Blue: You will be getting taller, your voice will become deeper, you'll be moody, you'll have body odor, your thing will become bigger, your hormones are going to become crazy, your thing will stick up whenever you think anything romantic or see anyone that you like, and you will start growing hair all over your body...

Steven: Great... Sounds like most of the puberty will suck...

Yellow: Oh yes puberty is usually one of a persons worst years of life and because of your hormones you will become more emotional and sometimes people become depressed during it.

Blue: It is all apart of growing up Steven... Haven't you noticed when Connie was alive that she changed over the years?

Steven: I never really noticed... or at least never paid any mind to it...

Blue puts her hands on his shoulders

Blue: We will help you all the way through these next few complicated years

Yellow: or Decades...


	41. It was fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink comes back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEWEST CHAPTER IS CHAPTER 23 CALMNESS

Steven is on his bed with the Diamonds, Crytal gems and homeworld gems crowed around him they are all crying

Blue: Gems gems don't die of aging though.

Yellow: But humans do...

Jasper: He still looks so young though!

Yellow: His organic part is dying.

Steven: What... what's going to happen I can't move!

White: Stay still Starlight everything will be fine...I hope.

Steven: What do you mean?

Yellow: You are dying Steven dying of age.

Steven: Will...Will I get to see Dad and my friends again?

Yellow: Yes in the afterlife... if there is an afterlife...

Steven: Will you be coming with me, mum?

Yellow: No we can't come with you.

Steven: Will we ever get to see each other again?

Yellow: No unfortunately not...

Steven: I'm scared...

Blue: We will be here till your very last breath Steven.

Steven: After I die can you take out my gem, I want mom to come back if I'm not here anymore.

Yellow: If that is what you want Steven...

Steven: It's getting harder to breathe...

Blue: Stay calm breathe in and out slowly.

Steven: I'm excited to meet my friends and family again it has been a few thousand years since I've seen them last.

Blue: Please don't waste your breathe.

Yellow: It was fun getting to know you Steven, I wish you luck.

Blue: I love you Steven and We'll all miss you.

Pearl: Bye Steven...

Steven takes his last breath and the gems cry even more. A few minutes later Steven's gem starts to glow and hover over his body. The Gem starts reforming all the gems are surprised when Steven is the one reforming.

Blue: Steven your back!?

Steven looks at his body.

Steven: Yeah my mind retreated into my gem, I was able to talk to Mom in there and now I'm a full gem kind of. 

Steven retreats back into his gem and Pink reforms

Pink: Hello?

Blue: Pink...

Everyone is shocked.

Pink: Looks like Steven and I share the gem and when I poof he can reform and vice versa.

The diamonds give Pink a big hug.

Blue: I'm so glad you are back and I'm glad Steven is ok as well.

Pearl salutes.

Pearl: My Diamond you are back.

Pink: Pink will do just fine Pearl.

Yellow: Nonsense you are a Diamond and shall be treated by others as one at least<./p>

Blue: How are you going to make this work?

Pink: well we will switch every twelve hours.

Yellow: Glad you are back and here to stay Pink.

Pink nods.

Pink: Steven is pretty tired at least his mind is so he's getting some rest.

Yellow: Homeworld has changed a lot.

Pink: I know I saw everything.

/AN Well this is the end of my Story hope you enjoyed it

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own steven universe it belongs to Rebecca sugar and cartoon network  
> Jasper is wearing a pink diamond  
> All gems that are somewhat around steven know how babies work  
> White is less creepy and moves as well as her pearl  
> You can take Blue and Yellows relationship as a romantic or sisterly they won't get too romantic in the story really cause I don't want comments screaming they are sisters  
> It's an AU so it won't match exactly but it will have some parts to the actual show  
> Steven will eventually change homeworld for the better  
> Yellow, White, and Blue become nicer to their followers because of Stevens influence  
> Corruption isn't fixed yet cause 1. Pink, Yellow, blue and white couldn't find enough time to go around the earth and fix it and 2. since I don't know most of the crystal gem personalities its easier if they aren't in the story  
> Pearl, Garnet, and amethyst live at the temple and stopped talking to Greg after Roses Disappearance  
> Greg knows stevens on homeworld and visits every so often to see Steven and drop off stuff a ship picks him up  
> Greg through an app like Skype has shown steven what a store looks like and let's steven pick out anything he finds interesting  
> Blue and Yellow both want to be there when Steven goes to earth for the first time but haven't gotten enough time to go  
> Steven is closer to Blue then Yellow  
> Steven is closer to the diamonds then Greg but still very close with Greg  
> You can find this on wattpad as well  
> 


End file.
